


Dirty Halos and Damaged Hearts

by drowningintonothing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaryl, Abusive Father, Abusive Past, First Time, Homosexual relationship, Love, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, daaron, i will mention things from daryl's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/pseuds/drowningintonothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon never was in love and he never had felt the way he did behind the walls of Alexandria. First he felt caged and then suddenly he felt at home where ever Aaron was. But Aaron is taken and in love with Eric.<br/>At least that is what he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> If you found your way here, you must be a Fan of Aaron and Daryl, too. You must have seen the connection between them and the way Daryl opened up to the new boy. And in a matter of fact he did it quiet fast. I love how Aaron led them to Alexandria because of Daryl and somehow I really need them to be a thing and with the rumors that were once spread that Daryl was going to be gay, I thought, if they would have gone for it, it would have been with Aaron. Somehow they gravitate towards each other...
> 
> And of course, I had to write a love/sex-relationship thingy...It should have been a one-shot but turned into a longer thingy..
> 
> Here we go..with another couple that I am obsessed with.

 

 

It was weeks after they had found Morgan or better to say that Morgan found them. Daryl was sitting on the porch in front of Aaron's and Eric's house (and now his, too), drinking a cold lemonade that Eric had made from fresh lemons he had grown in the little garden. Daryl was watching the community and watched Rick talking to Morgan. It pissed him off that some stranger just walks in and steals his best friend away. Daryl Dixon never had friends before the Dead started to walk this world but now that he knew how it felt to have someone counting and trusting on you, he wanted it back. But he knew he would never have a chance against all-mighty Morgan with his fighting skills, his smile, his open mind and the fact that he was the reason Rick Grimes was alive and made it to their camp all those years back. He should not be so pissed. He was not jealous but sad and frightened that when Rick forgets about him, he one day had to leave.  
The only good thing coming from it were his new friends. Aaron and his partner Eric. He liked the both of them and they accepted him right away. Aaron, he sometimes thought, was a much better friend than Rick ever was.  
Aaron asked him how he was doing, helped him and never pushed him to do anything. He didn't even ask him about the self-harm, even so he knew Aaron saw him, when he hid from the others. Daryl was the reason Aaron led them to Alexandria. Because he wanted Daryl here. Daryl just wasn't sure what he had seen in him.  
Daryl never thought of him as worthy or a good person. But he had to admit in comparison to most people out there he was an angel. Just that his halo had some stains and some dirt on it.  
He was nipping at the lemonade which was cooling him down and tasted really good. Much better than all the water they had had outside of Alexandria and better than being thirsty all day.  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?", Aaron asked him, stepping out the door, sitting next to him. Aaron followed Daryl's gaze and sighed. "You know, Morgan can't replace you but he can help Rick getting better. Get that anger out of him."  
"Yeah."  
"Oh come on...or did you have a crush on him?" Aaron smiled and Daryl huffed and blushed.  
"No. Not my type anyways", he mumbled.  
"So what is your type then?"  
Daryl's red face deepened. Daryl looked away and coughed.  
Aaron just chuckled and patted Daryl's shoulder.  
"Anyone in mind my friend?"  
"No."  
"Liar."  
How does Daryl Dixon explain that he had a crush on someone but it was a crush he would never go for because 1. that person was taken and 2. that person was male and Daryl Dixon was taught not to be gay. Even so he totally was. First he always thought he was not even into anyone or anything or was not able to feel or be turned on but then he met HIM and it all changed. Everything changed for him, when the Walkers started to appear. Then again when he met the group. When he had made friends. When he found a brother in Rick and a sister in Carol. And when he saw that people, good people, like Aaron and Eric liked him.  
"I'm not a liar. I just don't tell you everything. You are nosy."  
Aaron watched Daryl and nodded, until his lips curled into a smile. "And you like it. You like that I care for you."  
Daryl stood up and turned around, leaving Aaron on the porch. He sat the glass into the sink and watched Eric who slept on the couch. He had to get out of here. The walls surrounding him suddenly felt like they were coming closer, trying to cage him.

 

* * *

 

He went upstairs and grabbed his crossbow and backpack. Daryl had started to sleep in their spare room some days after Aaron and him had run into Morgan. He was enjoying to be separated from the noisy group of his.  
He went downstairs into the garage, took his bike and pushed it to the gate. When he turned around he could see Aaron looking after him and very silently he whispered: "Goodbye Aaron." Then he opened the gate and drove away, with the intention to never come back. But when he reached the next town he looked around, killed some walkers and then shook his head. What was he doing? He didn't say goodbye to anyone and they would come looking for him. He knew they would. And then they would be out here again, in danger and he couldn't risk so many lives just because he had a crush on a guy that was taken by someone else. Because he had a crush on that guy with the blue eyes, that dark curly hair and that nice smile. He could not leave everything behind just because his heart decided it was time for Daryl Dixon to fall in love with Aaron. But that thing in his chest had done exactly that, fallen in love with a man and it did the second he laid his eyes on him. The second he had seen those blue and friendly eyes.  
Daryl turned around and drove back to the only place he ever felt welcome and at home.  
Maybe it was right what they said, home is where your heart his and his damaged beating thing felt more home behind those walls, than anywhere else. His heart felt at home wherever Aaron was.  
And his family.

 

* * *

 

Aaron was cooking dinner, when he heard someone opening the garage door and he smirked. He knew Daryl was coming back, even so the Look on the hunters face had told a very different story. But while Daryl was gone, Eric had told him, that he thinks that Daryl had a crush on him. Ever since he had said that, Aaron couldn't stop thinking about it and about what Daryl had said earlier.  
Aaron loved Eric but he knew that it was more like friends with benefits for Eric. Before the outbreak they had started to fight over their relationship but then stayed together when the first messages of the virus were made public. All he was thinking of, could he split up with Eric to be with someone else, after all those years and after all they had been through? Aaron was missing on some things and Eric would never be able to give them to him but he knew one person who could. And has already done it without knowing about it. When he was out with Daryl he felt safe and he hasn't felt safe in a very long time.  
Daryl walked in and leaned against the doorframe, not saying a word.  
"You came back", Aaron voiced and stirred the soup he was making.  
"Yeah. Couldn't leave you alone. Who would recruit with you?"  
"Good question. Eric can walk again."  
"Nah. He is too weak."  
"Probably."  
Daryl came closer and looked into the pot. "What is that?"  
"Soup. Rabbit soup to be honest." Aaron smirked.  
Daryl pulled a face and shook his head. Stupid rabbits. He was sick of rabbits and squirrels and all.  
He needed to hunt.  
"I was wondering if you wanna go out tomorrow and hunt? I could use some help. I saw a deer or two out there today."  
"Sounds good to me. And hell I would kill someone for deer or a pig or a chicken."  
"Same. But let's not kill people. We are not cannibals."  
Aaron giggled. "But we might as well try it."  
"Oh shut up." Daryl couldn't help but smile at Aaron's stupid joke.  
His heart was pounding and he was getting nervous when he looked into Aaron's eyes and so he moved away a bit but Aaron moved closer, trying to grab something behind him and accidentally brushed his hand over Daryl's stomach.  
Daryl felt his face getting red and went out of the room, up the stairs into his bedroom and changed his clothes. Eric and Aaron had found some that fit to him, so he was wearing a black jeans and a dark grey shirt to dinner. He went into the bathroom and washed his hands and face and then went back down, sitting at the table, where Eric already was waiting for him and Aaron to join him.  
"Hey Eric", Daryl greeted him.  
"Hello hunter-boy. I heard you made a trip out and Aaron thought you were not coming back."  
"Yeah. I didn't want to come back but where else would I get dinner every day and clean clothes?" Daryl smiled and Eric shook his head.  
"So I talked to Aaron and I think you have a crush on him."  
Daryl swallowed hard and shook his head.  
"No. Why would you think that?"  
"I saw you looking at him. I mean I get it, he is handsome."  
"Sorry Eric, I think you are wrong."  
"No. I am not."  
Daryl sighed and stood up. "I'm not hungry."  
He walked out, not hearing that Aaron was asking him where he was going. He just walked around the little town, ending up in front of the house again after some minutes. He shrugged and just when he wanted to enter the house he heard Aaron say: "Eric, why did you say that to him? You know he is afraid of feelings and you know he would never admit feelings to you. I know that you are jealous but last I checked I am your boyfriend, not his. Or is that your way of trying to tell me that you don't love me anymore? Like you did before the outbreak? You told me then that you only stayed with me because I cared for you and I guess it is still the same? We are friends with benefits..Well less benefits than early on in our relationship but still..do you want me to leave you?"  
It was silent for a while and Daryl felt horrible to listen to them talk but he wanted to know if he had a chance. If he could ever make a move on Aaron. If Aaron felt the same.  
"No Aaron. I don't want you to go but I know you will. You are spending a lot of time with him and I get it, he is hot, dangerous and can protect you in ways I will never be able to. You are right that I don't love you, like I should. You are very important to me because you were my first love, my first boyfriend and the guy I had sex with for the first time but I don't want to be with you forever. I hope someday there will be someone for me too. But I have to let you go because I know you like him. I know that you dream about him and that you care for him. Aaron, I love you and a part of me always will love you but I want to end our relationship. I want to be just friends. Let's be honest the last time we slept together was month back and it was just because we were afraid that we would never see each other again. I don't want that. You need passion, sex and someone you can fuzz about and I am not that one anymore." Eric had tears in his eyes and he was holding Aaron's hand in his. Aaron was crying too and Daryl decided it was best not to enter at all, so he walked another round around town and then went inside, acting as if he had not heard the conversation. When he walked in, Aaron was sitting on the sofa, drinking Whiskey.  
"Hey", he said. "Sorry that I stormed off earlier."  
"It's alright. You had your reasons."  
Daryl flopped down next to Aaron and watched him for a second. "What's wrong? Where is Eric?"  
And with that Aaron started to cry and Daryl gently stroked his back. "Hey, hey...what happened?"  
"We broke up."  
"What? Why?" And the Oscar goes to Daryl Dixon. He knew Aaron more than ever needed a friend now, needed him.  
"He said he didn't love me anymore and that he didn't for a long time. At least not like a boyfriend. And I knew...I knew it..."  
"But you stayed with him because it was better than to be alone in this world." Daryl took the Whiskey from Aaron's hand and the other man looked at him. God he should not be so pretty when he cries. Daryl wiped away the tears from Aaron's face.  
"Anything I can do for you?"  
Aaron shook his head and looked down on his hand that was lying inches away from Daryl's and for some reason he wanted Daryl to grab his hand and tell him that everything was going to be okay but he knew the hunter would never do that. The more confusing thing was, WHAT Daryl was doing. The hand that wasn't lying on his knee was under his chin, so Aaron would look up and then Daryl said: "Do you still love him?"  
Aaron shook his head. "Not like this. He is my friend. My Ex but I miss the passion, the butterflies and being horny." Aaron snickered.  
Daryl smirked and leaned forward to whisper into Aaron's ear: "It's you."  
And with that he stood up and walked upstairs into his room, hearing footsteps behind him, following him into his room. He acted as if he hadn't heard Aaron following him. He was standing in front of his bed, when Aaron cleared his throat and walked closer.  
"You can't just leave after saying something like that", he whispered.  
Daryl turned around, seeing that Aaron was stripping off his shirt and that sight made Daryl nervous. But then he stepped forward and stopped Aaron. He didn't want it this way. Not after Aaron just broke up with Eric. He didn't want to be a self-pitty fuck or whatever this was called.  
"Don't"; he told the other man.  
"Daryl", latter said and pressed himself against the hunter.  
"No. Aaron. You just broke up with him. We need to wait, okay? I like you and I have never been in any sort of relationship...hell I have never had such feelings. Please."  
Aaron nodded and looked to the bed. "Can I stay? I don't want to sleep next to Eric."  
"I guess."  
Daryl moved over to the bed, kicked his boots off and pulled his jeans down and then climbed into bed. Aaron joined him seconds later, only wearing his boxershorts. Daryl was lying on his back and  
Aaron took place next to him and Daryl was thankful that Aaron didn't try to cuddle or whatsoever. He was not ready for this but he knew Aaron didn't want to be alone, so he let him stay.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron woke up the next morning, Daryl was already gone and he shook his head at the whole situation. How would he explain anything to anybody at all? Especially to Eric? He could not just say that Eric was right. Even so he was. Aaron liked Daryl a lot but he was aware that if he chose Daryl it was permanent and that he had to be very careful because Daryl was not experienced.. Aaron stood up and walked over to his former bedroom to grab something to wear. When he opened the wardrobe he saw that Eric had moved some of his stuff out. Aaron sat down on the bed. Eric was already moving out. It made him sad. He loved Eric, he had always loved him and he felt as if he was losing a big part of his life. He knew it was for the better but it made him sad that after all those years he just left without a word and that he came off so cold hearted. Of Course Aaron didn't love love him. They like-loved each other and that was their end. There were so many things missing between them and there always was. But Eric was a good guy and for several years he had made him happy until Aaron had realized that always being nice was too boring for him and when he tried to convince Eric to do things differently, especially in bed, Eric was against it and they had their first fight but Aaron didn't want to be alone so he had agreed to stay and push all his wishes behind some walls inside of himself. He sighed and pushed himself up from the bed. At least there was something and someone to look forward to.  
Aaron went into the bathroom and took a shower and after he got dressed he went downstairs, where Daryl was drinking coffee and offered one to him, without sharing a word.  
When Daryl was done drinking coffee he said: "Goin' to see Rick. You still join me later?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. Be ready in an hour. Meet you at the gate."  
"Yeah."  
Daryl was halfway through the door when he looked back and saw that Aaron was just staring into his cup and he could tell that Aaron was upset. "Are you alright?"  
Aaron nodded. "He left."  
"I know. I saw him before he walked out."  
"Did he say anything?"  
"Just that he will sleep at one of the other empty houses."  
Daryl moved back beside Aaron and sat awkwardly next to him. Hell he wished he knew how to do those things. Aaron looked at him with wet eyes.  
"I thought..you know..Part of me will always love him. We have known each other for so long but just right now I am so angry with him. He just left, like he has no fucking heart. He could have said goodbye.."  
"Aaron..he broke up with you. That was a goodbye. And he knows you will run into each other again. Inside these walls it is hard not to."  
"Yeah. Sorry." Aaron drank from his cup and then smiled up to Daryl. The hunter liked that sight. Even so Aaron was very pretty when he cried, he preferred him smiling, because the blue eyes were much bluer then.  
"Okay. I gotta go. See you in a bit."  
Daryl walked out the door and hurried to Rick's house. And of course he found Rick laughing about something Morgan had said, rocking Judith in his arms and when Daryl entered he didn't look at him at first. But when Morgan saw him he said: "Hello Daryl", which made Rick look at the hunter.  
"We need to talk", Daryl said and Rick nodded, handing Judith to Morgan.  
They stepped on the porch and Daryl started to bite on his thumb.  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I will go out today on a hunting trip. See if I can hunt some deer. Do we need anything else?"  
"No. We are fine. Glenn and some others will drive out tomorrow to gather some new food. You going alone?"  
"No. With Aaron."  
"You spend a lot of time with him." Daryl could hear that Rick was pissed but he would play the other card.  
"And you with Morgan. Guess our priorities changed."  
"You are still my brother."  
They looked at each other and Daryl nodded. Rick patted his shoulder. "Listen Daryl, I haven't been in a very good state of mind the last weeks and Morgan helped me to remember who I was before all that, before I lost Lori, before the prison, the farm, Woodbury..and we need to be prepared for this group that attecked Morgan and set up that trap for you and Aaron. I saw you changing too. I know you feel trapped but I am glad you found a friend here. Aaron is nice."  
"Yeah. It's alright. He makes it easy for me to stay."  
"That's good."  
"Yeah. So I have to go and prepare the trip. I hope we will be back in the evening. And before you hear rumors: Eric broke up with Aaron."  
"What? Why?"  
Daryl didn't say anything but looked to his feet, then back up to Rick. He felt like a fucking kid but whispered: "Me."  
"You? But..." Rick made an "Oh"-face and Daryl nodded.  
"I never..I don't know..I didn't do anything..Eric just assumed and then broke up..and it's a mess..."  
"Well my friend...love always is. You'll figure it out."  
Daryl huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Have to go. He's probably waiting."  
Rick snickered. "Don't let your boy wait."  
Daryl rolled his eyes and before leaving the porch he hugged Rick. "Glad you're back man. Missed my brother." Then he hurried to go away. The fuck was wrong with him? Hugging, feelings..what the hell did happen to him?

* * *

 

Aaron was waiting at the gate and watching out for Daryl. When he saw him walking down the street, his crossbow swinging on his back and his hair waving in the wind, he smiled. That man looked hot just walking. When Daryl reached him he asked: "Ready?"  
"Yeah. What did Rick say?"  
"Not much. Asked if he needed something but he told me the group was gonna go out tomorrow on a supply run. So we just can hunt for fun."  
"Okay."  
Both started walking until they reached a spot where Daryl made a sign to stop.  
They were hiding behind the trees, waiting for some animal to show up. They stood in perfect silence and sometimes Daryl found himself staring at his friend. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt, blue jeans and a blue jacket and black boots. Daryl liked that he looked so friendly and clean and that he still dressed up even so it wasn't necessary anymore. He looked down on himself. Still wearing the ripped pants, a black shirt and his vest. The leather vest with the angel wings on the back. He was dirty and probably smelled weird. And for some reason it didn't feel good. Daryl suddenly wanted to be clean and looking good, for Aaron. As soon as they would go home, he would shower and change into the black Jeans and the grey Henley that Aaron had given to him.  
"Earth to Daryl! Where are you?"  
"Oh sorry. I was thinkin' about home."  
"Home?" Aaron's eyebrows rose.  
Daryl looked into the other direction. "Yeah. With you", he mumbled.  
Aaron looked down to his feet and smirked. "Oh Dar', see, I told you that someday you will feel comfortable in Alexandria. And we are in this together, remember?"  
Daryl nodded.  
He saw something move behind Aaron and pointed in the direction and gave Aaron a sign to stay quiet. Both watched the deer and Daryl pointed his crossbow at the deer. Aaron's gun was pointing at it, too, just in case Daryl would miss. But Daryl Dixon never missed and when the arrow hit the deer, Aaron cheered: "Yippee", which made Daryl chuckle.  
"You are like a kid sometimes."  
"I just don't like any more squirrels or rabbits. I need something else to eat."  
"Don't you like my rabbits?"  
"Oh, I like everything you bring home." Aaron grinned and Daryl shook his head and walked towards their prey. In his head he was laughing and smiling because Aaron was flirting with him. He had not much of experience but he could tell, that Aaron liked him and it made him feel good and he trusted Aaron so much, that it was okay for him that they talked.  
"Let's call it a day and drag that thing back and then relax", Daryl suggested.  
"Anything in mind?"  
"Yeah. Let's see."  
Aaron nodded, not asking more questions but he was surprised about how different Daryl was today. They brought the food to Carol, who with help of some others was now taking care of it and separating it, so everyone would have something to eat in the evening. Daryl and Aaron were heading back to their house, when they ran into Eric.  
Aaron tensed next to him and Eric looked like crap but said: "Hi."  
"Hello Eric"; Daryl replied and then looked over to his friend who just shook his head and started to walk away. Eric sighed and looked after him. "Is he gonna be okay?", he asked.  
"Someday he will. He is angry you didn't say goodbye this morning."  
"It would have made everything more complicated."  
"Yeah. Bye. See ya."  
"Take good care of him", Eric said and Daryl nodded as agreement and then hurried to catch up with Aaron.  
At the house Aaron went straight upstairs and hid in the bathroom. Daryl sighed and went into his bedroom getting the fresh clothes out of the wardrobe and waited until Aaron left the bathroom. Then he snuck out of his room and into the bathroom. He stripped off his dirty clothes and then stood into the shower, turning on the warm water and when he looked down he laughed. "Crap." After his shower he could probably clean the whole bathroom. God was he dirty. He used some of the shower gel that was standing on the rack and started to smear it all over his body and then started washing his hair. He was standing there forever and still felt dirty, but after using so much water and so much soap and shower-gel he felt okay to step out of the shower. He dried himself up and was glad that he found no more dirt on the towel. He looked into the mirror and combed through his hair with his hands. Then he started to put on the fresh clothes and it really felt good. When he came out of the room he heard Aaron downstairs in the kitchen. So he went down too and when Aaron saw him his mouth fell open and he nearly dropped the pan he was holding in his hand. "Wow. Who are you and where is that dirty angel-redneck that lives under my roof?"  
Daryl didn't answer, just stood in the doorframe and observed Aaron's reaction. Latter sat the Pan on the counter and moved closer. "Wow. I think I have never seen your real skin. And wow, you look good." Then he shook his head. "Sorry."  
"So you like it?"  
"Fuck yes."  
"What are you cooking?"  
"Carol just brought the meat. We can make steak and I make some fresh herb butter and I thought maybe some potatoes. And as dessert I have some pudding."  
"God, if you keep feeding me like this I will get fat."  
Aaron shook his head. "I would still like you with some flesh."  
"Can I help?"  
Aaron looked at him surprised. Daryl had never asked if he could help.  
"Set the table?"  
"Alright."  
Daryl grabbed two plates and the flatware and then started to set up the table. Aaron was confused and nervous. What the fuck was Daryl doing? Looking like that it needed all of Aaron's willpower to not jump his bone. And Eric was so right and that was what was fretting him the most. They sat down and ate together after a while and Daryl told Aaron how good it all tasted. They did the dishes together and then both sat down on the couch.  
"So what do you want to do? You said you had an idea.", Aaron started a conversation before the silence was going to be awkward.  
"Yeah. Do you...actually I wanted to talk to you..about something you said.."  
"Sure. If Daryl Dixon starts talking I will gladly do so. You want a drink?"  
"Yeah."  
Aaron stood up and hurried into the kitchen to grab two glasses and the bottle of whiskey. Then he sat back down next to Daryl and waited for him to talk.  
Daryl was biting on his thumb and looking nervously around, then he asked: "Did you see it? Back at the barn? What I did?"  
Aaron sighed and nodded. "Yes."  
"What did you think?"  
After Aaron gulped down his entire shot of Whiskey, hey replied: "That you had to feel something."  
"I was weak."  
"No. You had to be strong for so long and y'all were starving and had no water left. Pain actually makes you forget about hunger and thirst because the adrenaline keeps you alive. Right? And you know that because it was what got you through your childhood."  
Daryl looked at him, a bit shocked and yet he didn't pull away. Because Aaron needed to understand who he was. He slowly nodded and Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk about this. Nothing you tell me will change my mind about you. You are a good person Daryl and everyone that doesn't see that is blind. I knew it the second you yelled at Rick, through the heavy rain and you led them to the barn. I knew then, that you would be a much better leader than Rick ever will be. I am just glad I brought you here."  
Daryl nodded. "Thanks. Rick's not bad. Just broken."  
"Oh Dar' we are all a bit damaged. My heart is ripped into pieces and your Halo is a bit dirty but hey, we can make it together. I mean in a world where everyone rises from the dead just to eat others, it would be stupid to believe that there is any sane and perfect human out there."  
"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
Daryl hesitated and Aaron could tell he was nervous and scared. He was shaking and playing with his hands. It took him a while and he blushed before asking:  
"How did you know that you are into guys?"  
Aaron laughed and shook his head. "Well Mr. Dixon, I just prefer dicks. That's all. It's not that I don't like woman or think they are ugly, I just prefer stubbleburn on my face and between my legs."  
Daryl blushed and hid his face in his hands. "Hell.."  
"Oh don't be embarrassed little hunter-boy."  
"I'm not...I just never..."  
"Yeah. It's okay."  
"No. No it is not. I..I need to...I don't... OH FUCK YOU!" Daryl stood up and walked up and down in the living room and Aaron had a hard time not to laugh out loud or just hug that tiger in front of him.  
"I never was turned on by anything. Not even when my brother fucked girls in the next room or when he brought them for me too. I didn't care for them and I didn't care at all and boys were literally a no go. Would've made my life worse but now..." Daryl glimpsed at Aaron and stood awkwardly in the room. But if he wasn't going to say it now he never would.  
"Now that my brother and my father are dead and I found a new family I think I am finally able to try it. When I met you..I...jesus..why is this so hard?"  
Aaron stood up. "Because you don't know these feelings and it feels like your inside is ripped apart and yet it feels great and you want to hug the whole world and yet you are angry about those feelings because they hurt and ease the pain at the same time. And every time you look at me, you want to kiss me but you are afraid. It is hard because you are in love with me and that feeling is overwhelming and new. It's like flying and falling at the same time. And speaking about it needs a lot of courage, especially when it is the first time that you are honestly speaking about it. Believe me Daryl, when I discovered that I am into guys and told my parents after a year, I nearly died because you will never know who accepts it and who doesn't. And with your childhood...you were taught to be straight and that guys are friends, not lovers. You don't have to talk Daryl, okay. We both need a bit more time for this, even so just right now I want to just cuddle with you, but I don't because it would be too much for you. Alright? All the time you need. And I need time too, 24 hours ago I was still with Eric."  
Daryl nodded and reached out his hand, resting it on Aaron's face. "Thanks."  
Aaron smirked and then said: "Wanna go out and see what the others are all doing? Maybe we can visit Carol? Or you wanna hide in the garage and work on something? Or we could play cards?"  
"Let's play cards but no strip poker!"  
Aaron started laughing. "Did you make a joke?"  
"I was tryin' to."  
"Keep doing that. I like it."  
Daryl smiled and for the first time in weeks it reached his heart. There were rare moments when he was happy and this was one of them, because Aaron was amazing and Aaron was already talking about "them" as if it was a thing. Maybe it wasn't so hard to win him over, just maybe he already did.  
And to be honest, for some reason he wanted Aaron by his side, wanted to hug and cuddle him. But he knew that Aaron still was upset. He was right, they needed time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I am a bit busy in real life!
> 
> But here, have something cute.

Several Days went by and Aaron was sleeping next to Daryl as often as he could. Never touching and never doing anything but sleep. Sometimes he had slept in his own bed but in the middle of the night he woke up and sneaked into the other room, to be near him.  
Tonight, he didn't wake up until he heard his door creak and when he turned around he saw Daryl standing in the doorframe and looking at him. Then he closed the door and lifted the covers up and suited himself behind Aaron. A while they stayed like this, until Aaron mumbled: "Did you miss me?"  
Daryl leaned closer and whispered: "Yes."  
That's when Aaron turned around and snuggled himself closer, seeking for permission in Daryl's eyes, to sleep in his arms and Daryl smiled and pressed Aaron closer, playing with his hair until he fell asleep.   
The next morning Daryl woke up because Aaron was kissing his cheek and whispered: "Good Morning", into his ear. Daryl smirked. He could get used to this, even so it was weird. He had never enjoyed being touched like this. But for some reason that changed with Aaron. Not at first but the more time they had spent together, the more he trusted him. He didn't open his eyes and Aaron said louder: "Daryl please, I need to go to the bathroom but I can't move." Daryl chuckled and opened his eyes, seeing Aaron's big blue eyes fixed on him and he saw that he had his arm around him. He let go of the man, so he could move. "Thank you. I thought I have to wet the bed."  
"Uuuah. No. Do you come back?"  
"Why? Does Daryl Dixon want to cuddle?"  
"Maybe."  
Aaron hurried outside the room and came back minutes later. Daryl was staring at the ceiling. His heart was beating fast again, because he needed to talk to Aaron. He knew it was a bit fast to let him sleep in his arms. Daryl had no experience at all and he was scared to death but he wanted to try it. He needed to. They could die every day and he doesn't want to die without knowing what love really feels like. And for days now Aaron slept next to him. They had never touched each other.  
When Aaron came back he approached him and his head was finding a place to rest in Daryl's armpit. Aaron's hand was lying flat on Daryl's stomach and very slowly Daryl grabbed Aaron's hand. "We need to talk", he mumbled.  
"About what?"  
"Us. Is there an us? I mean, I know you slept here because Eric broke up with you and because I told you that it is you...but.."  
"I think there is an "Us"."  
"But?"  
"No but."  
"We should go slow. Not tell anyone. Don't want to hear them say I am the reason you broke up."  
"Okay. So no sex in public. Get it."  
"Oh shut up", Daryl huffed and let go of Aaron's hand. He tried to stand up, suddenly feeling too vulnerable and too close but Aaron grabbed his wrist. "I am sorry. Stay, okay? Just a little bit longer. We have a day off. I know you want to go out and hunt but just another five minutes."  
Daryl looked back over his shoulder and nodded. He crawled back beside Aaron and Aaron moved himself closer and Daryl looked down on Aaron's chest. He was aware of that beating heart inside of that chest and he would like to listen to Aaron's heartbeat, but he was too shy to do so.  
Instead he moved his hand there to feel it. Aaron looked down on the hand on his chest and he felt as if heat was radiating from it, burning his skin and setting him on fire. Oh yes he wanted Daryl Dixon to be his.  
"Your heart beats really fast. You okay?"  
"Yeah?", Aaron replied in a husky voice, which made Daryl look up and Aaron looked at him, his lip between his teeth.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Aaron closed his eyes and Daryl moved back to his previous spot and snaked his arms around his friend, pulling him closer.  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No! Just...I just..thought...no forget it."  
Aaron snickered and sighed. Daryl was confused but didn't say anything else. Instead he kissed Aaron's forehead. He remembered how comforting it was when Carol had done this to him.  
Daryl wanted a real kiss but was too afraid to make the first move, too afraid he was doing it wrong. Hell, he had no clue what to do at all. If Aaron was just somebody he would take what he wanted but Aaron was much more.  
Much to his surprise he felt how Aaron grabbed into his hair and they looked at each other for a while, before Aaron slowly moved his face closer and pressed his lips on Daryl's.  
That was all Daryl needed, even so his heart was jumping out of his chest and he was shivering from fear. He kissed back, his hands moving over Aaron's back. It was a slow kiss, without tongue. Just lips and Aaron was the one who broke it, looking at Daryl and smirked. "Well, you have really soft lips", he commented and Daryl frowned.  
"That's all ya' gotta say?"  
"I could say something else", Aaron moved closer to Daryl and whispered into his ear: "Daryl Dixon, kiss me and never let go of me. Make me yours."  
Daryl felt the red creeping up his face and leaving a burning feeling on his body. Fuck. No. NO. NO. Daryl Dixon was not into talking. He was not into dominating people. No. He does not have a hard on. Fuck.  
Daryl pressed his groin towards Aaron and latter smirked. Aaron started nibbling on his ear. Daryl moaned. "Stop. Aaron, please."  
Aaron stopped even if it was hard. He looked at Daryl and saw the fear in the other man's eyes. "It's alright my angel. I don't do anything you don't want to. I will wait. I know you are scared. The last weeks..Every night I wanted to be in your arms and be held by you and kissed by you but now I want you. But I will wait. Wait until you are ready." Aaron's hand rested on Daryl's cheek and caressed the place right under Daryl's eye. Daryl closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I'm a grown up man but when it comes to this I am so scared and..."  
"What?"  
Daryl looked at him.  
"I don't want to do it wrong and lose you."  
"You won't. Am I allowed to kiss you again?"  
Daryl nodded and as soon as Aaron's lips were on his, he relaxed and pulled Aaron on top of him. Feeling his hard on against his stomach. Daryl buried his hands in Aaron's short hair and opened his mouth and when Aaron's tongue touched his he moaned. All those feelings that were rushing through his body. He had never been that close to someone he had never felt so vulnerable and comfortable at the same time. Aaron was dominating him with his tongue, playing and fighting with it and sucked at his bottom lip and started to push his erection against Daryl's body. Daryl tensed but then relaxed when Aaron stopped and pulled away from him. Their eyes met and it was Daryl who pulled Aaron back to his mouth but Aaron struggled himself free. "Stop Dar' or I won't be able to. Fuck, you are making me so hard and needy." Aaron smirked and pecked Daryl's lips again. Daryl's hands moved from Aaron's head to his shoulders and down his arms until he reached his wrists. He wanted more but he knew he wasn't ready yet. Even so he felt his own cock pushing against Aaron. "Aaron", he mumbled and spoken to leaned down and kissed him once more.  
"It's alright. Come on, let's get ready and go out. We need food and maybe kill some walkers, huh? And tomorrow we wanted to go and follow that track you found yesterday, right?"  
"Yeah. Just one more", the hunter replied and moved up until he could kiss Aaron again. And he never wanted to stop doing so. He turned them around and was lying on top of Aaron and he loved to have him underneath him. He stopped kissing the other man and looked at him. How he was smiling at him and his blue eyes were so gorgeous.  
"Dar'?" Aaron was confused why Daryl suddenly was looking at him like this. Very slowly Daryl started to turn around, sat on the edge of the bed, swallowed hard and pulled his shirt over his head and whispered: "I know they are gross. I never show them to anyone. Carol has seen them when she had to bandage me. I trust you." He looks over his shoulder, while Aaron was moving closer, his eyes not leaving Daryl's and when Aaron was sitting behind him, he kissed Daryl. "I don't care about those scars. The only thing gross about them is the way they made their way on your body. But you know what I see in them? Your strength and not one scar will change my feelings about you."  
"I feel bad when people see them."  
"Daryl..." Aaron breathed against Daryl's neck and started to trail his hands over Daryl's back. Feeling the thick scars under his fingertips. It made him angry. How can anybody do this to another person, to a child?  
"Let's stay inside", Aaron mumbled and hugged the hunter, who had his head hanging down.  
"You...you don't want me to take the shirt back on?"  
"No. I want you to move up on the bed and lie on your stomach."  
Daryl moved, not looking at Aaron. Just obeying his wishes. He knew Aaron wasn't going to do something bad to him but he felt unbelievable vulnerable right now.  
Aaron suddenly felt really uncomfortable because Daryl just did what he told him, so before doing anything he knelt down so he was not on the bed and looked at him. "Are you okay? Put it back on when it hurts too much. I understand but you don't have to hide. You are handsome Daryl. And I love the tattoos on your back. Baby, there is nothing ugly about this. And I don't want you to do things just because I tell you to do them. Okay..I don't want to give you orders, I want to make you feel good. I love you for who you are."  
Daryl's face froze and he shot Aaron a look. Did he just say...Did he ...  
"What?"  
"I said I love you for who you are."  
"You mean that?"  
"Fuck yes...I love you Daryl. I do. I wish you could see yourself with my eyes."  
Daryl grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him on the bed. He kissed him and then whispered with a shaking voice: "I love you, too." And that was the first time that Daryl ever said those words and it was the first time someone told him that he was loved. There was a heart beating for him and he felt like crying but was smiling like an idiot. Aaron started crying and smiled at the same time. Then he moved and straddled Daryl, sitting down on the hunter's butt and then placed kisses all over his back, paying extra attention to all scars. "You know what I love about you? That you can probably kill a whole herd of walkers on your own because you have muscles and you are a hunter and your attention is always on spot but then again you seem to be the most fragile man I ever came across. I feel save with you, like I never did before and I want to take care of you and heal you and be there for you. I want to save you." Aaron placed himself next to Daryl, looking at him and they shifted until they were properly looking at each other. Daryl grabbed Aaron's hand and interlaced their fingers.  
Daryl's eyes just followed the movement of Aaron's other hand, which was slowly making its way from his hip to his arm and his head and then one hand was tangled in his hair. Daryl's eyes met Aaron's and he started shaking, when he saw Aaron's eyes all darkened and biting his lip. "I want you so much Daryl", he voiced.  
The hunter shook his head. "I'm not...Not now.."  
"I know. Just know that whenever you are ready, I will be too."  
"Thanks." Daryl was glad that Aaron did understand and that he would wait.  
"Don't thank me. I will get moody because I will be horny all the time."  
Daryl shook his head, kissed the back of Aaron's hand and got up. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What was happening to him? Was he getting weak? Love felt good and scary and he wanted Aaron but he wanted it to be special.  
When Daryl came back into the bedroom Aaron was fully dressed and binding his shoes. The special moment was over. And for a second he was sad about it.  
He walked over to his own room and started to dress, when Aaron entered his room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him.  
"Fuck, I would like to watch you undress, not putting more layers on than needed", he commented and Daryl shook his head.  
"Someday."  
"How about tonight?" But Aaron laughed, making sure Daryl knew this was a joke.  
But two parts can play that game.  
"Just if you help me."  
Aaron stood up and moved over to Daryl, then slowly placed his hands on Daryl's hips, moving upwards until his hands were on Daryl's chest. He looked at him and then started pinching Daryl's nipples. "Be careful what you wish for my hunter-boy."  
"Cocky bastard"; Daryl spit and stopped Aaron.  
"Sorry. I will stop. You make me crazy Dar'. I was never like this with Eric."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he didn't like when I was like this. He never liked when I was cocky or teasing him. Sorry. If you don't like it tell me. I can stop being like this."  
"No. Don't. No more trying to be someone you are not. I want you to be yourself."  
Aaron looked at Daryl. "Just if you do the same. Don't try to be different for me. Just be you."  
"Come on now. Work to do. Little Plushie."  
Aaron slapped Daryl's ass. "No Plushie."  
"Can't call you lil' bitch outside, can I?" Daryl smirked. He was happy and he felt as if he could do anything now. As if the whole world changed and it was exactly what he needed. Aaron loved him. And if there was one person that loved him like he was, he was able to be who he really was. Because deep down Daryl never was this badass redneck hunter, that snapped every five minutes..No he was just a lost boy, waiting for someone to love him.

Before they stepped out of the house, Daryl pulled Aaron to him, leaned him against the door and kissed him. Aaron's hands were on Daryl's hips and he pulled him even closer. "Stop, Daryl...Oh god man...You are killing me."  
"Don't you like it?"  
"Are you serious? I love it. I am just afraid I can't stop. Baby, you need time. Come on now."  
Aaron opened the door before Daryl could do something else and as soon as Daryl stepped out the door, he changed into his old self. Without talking he walked to the gate and shot the walker that was walking towards them. They didn't talk at all and after they both had shot some rabbits and some Squirrels, they walked back. Daryl was the first one that saw the herd of walkers coming closer and he started running to the gate. It was the first herd in weeks and he wasn't able to take them out alone with Aaron. He ran inside the gate and Aaron followed him on foot.  
"Rick? Glenn? Anybody? There is a herd coming." Daryl yelled as soon as he was inside. The man on the tower, one of Alexandria's guys rang the alarm bell and minutes later some people came running towards Daryl, weapons in hand. Between them was Sasha and a little bit behind Rick and Morgan.  
"What's up Daryl?", Rick yelled.  
"Walkers. Aaron and me saw them."  
Daryl walked over to a woman that was standing next to the gate. "Here bring the food away. Go." Aaron and Daryl handed her the dead animals and then they ran outside the gate, followed by all others. Aaron couldn't help but watch Daryl, how he took out walkers, like a maniac. He saw Rick, MOrgan and Daryl, too and then he ran too and started to take them out with a knife. He was close to Daryl, so they could protect each other and for a second their eyes met and Daryl smiled. The people from Alexandria didn't really help. They were no fighters and Aaron was glad they saw, how helpless they were. They needed this group and they needed someone to teach them how to fight. Aaron turned around and yelled: "Help us."  
Some guy shouted: "You are doing it good on your own."  
"Fuck you. Come and help or I swear to god I shoot an arrow into your skull", he heard Daryl yelling behind him and Aaron turned around, walked past Daryl and mumbled: "Fuck so hot."  
"Shut up Plushie", Daryl mumbled and shot the next two walkers and then took out another two while collecting his arrows.   
Rick shot one with his gun and looked at Daryl: "There are more coming. It's as if someone is leading them here. Go get your bike and drive around. See if you can find something."  
"Alright. I will take Aaron with me."  
"No Daryl. Go alone. You are faster than him."  
Daryl looked between Aaron and Rick and fear creeped through his body like a snake. "No. Rick..."  
"Go! Daryl! I need you brother and I will take care of him. GO!"  
Daryl nodded, ran towards Aaron, patted his shoulder and Aaron whispered: "Be careful. Come back to me."  
"Be careful yourself."  
He ran inside grabbing his bike and drove out, knocked out some walkers he came across and then tried to find something ahead of the road but he couldn't see anything. When he was far away from Alexandria he stopped the bike and listened, trying to hear something. He closed his eyes for a second and that's when he heard it. It was a high tune, like a pipe that was used to train dogs. A note nearly unhearable for human ears.  
He turned around and tried to figure out where it was coming from and then realized it was coming from Alexandria. He headed back and saw more walkers coming from the woods. He needed to reach the gate, he needed to warn them because the wolves were coming. Or were already there. He drove as far as he could, until there were to many walkers in his way. Daryl started to take them out, shooting, cutting their heads off, but they were too many. He decided to take his bike as weapon and just drove right through them, over them, nearly crashing when he ran over a corpse and when he saw Rick fighting near him he yelled. "GO INSIDE! STOP! RICK!"  
Rick saw him but it seemed as if he hadn't heard him and Daryl got off the bike and started to fight his way through to his group.  
"RICK! GO INSIDE!"  
"Why?!"  
"WOLVES! GO INSIDE AND LISTEN TO THE SOUND!"  
Rick did as he was told. They all ran back inside, except for Daryl, who was still fighting his way back to Alexandria. He was about to kill a Walker in front of him, when one of them grabbed his shoulder. In that second he heard a shot, next to his ear. He looked to the gate and saw Aaron standing there, his weapon in hand, moving towards him. Daryl started running and grabbed Aaron's hand without thinking about it, dragging him inside the walls.   
"Listen!", he commanded everyone.  
"I can't hear anything"; Sasha said.   
"Conentrate. It is a very high tune. Like when you train dogs and it is coming from somewhere in here or around here."  
"How can you hear that?"  
"Ears of a hunter", he said.  
Rick nodded. "It's there. Sasha, go and get everyone of our group. Make sure Michonne is there too. Morgan, go and grab two people and secure the right wall." Rick started to split them up so everyone could search for the tune. When he looked at Daryl, he smirked and looked down on his arm. Daryl then realized he was holding Aaron's hand. "Oh"; he mumbled and looked over to Aaron, who was just nodding. "It's alright Dar'. I guess they all know anyways."  
"Hell yeah. After Aaron ran back out, yelling: "Fuck I don't leave him alone out there" and "I love him", everyone knows", Rick agreed.  
"You what?", Daryl asked.  
"Yeah. Uhm. I was afraid you would not make it. And I told you I will save you."  
Daryl was glad that Rick had sent them all away or else he would have gotten all shades of red there was. Now he was just slightly blushing.  
"Thanks for saving me Plushie."  
"Oh I swear to god I will shoot you when you call me that again."  
Rick laughed and then said: "Okay, what next?"  
"We can't do this alone Rick. They can't fight. We need to teach them how to shoot and fight. They are like puppies", Aaron replied.  
"He's right", Daryl added.  
"Yeah. Just what I thought. Did you see anything?"  
"No. Only Walkers."  
"Okay, you have your gun Dar'? I need you and Aaron up there and shoot as many as you can. I will try to find some others to help."  
They looked at each other and Rick sighed. "It won't stop.."  
"No..This is life now. There is no safe place"; Daryl agreed.  
"But we are together", Aaron added.  
"Aaron, I am glad you found us and I am glad you found him", Rick said and looked to Daryl, patting his shoulder. "He's a good man."  
"I know. He is the reason you are here."  
Rick nodded and then walked away, leaving both of them alone. Daryl looked around and then pecked Aaron's lips. "Thanks for shooting that walker."  
"Always."  
They both climbed on their tower and started shooting walkers. Soon they heard other shots from the other hide out and the walkers were dropping down. "I am running out of bullets", Aaron mentioned.  
"Me, too. Go get new ones. I stay."  
"Okay."  
Aaron hurried down and ran to get new bullets and Daryl watched the street, then over to the next tower and he made a decision, he would go out there again. He climbed down and opened the gate. He started to run towards the walkers and started killing them with his knife, until he was able to see his bike. He grabbed it and then drove around the corner to see what was coming but it seemed like there were not as many walkers coming then before. He drove back into the gates and searched for Rick.  
It was already getting dark and soon they would not be able to see the walkers anymore. But they needed more guards tonight.  
Aaron was making his way back and looked angry at Daryl. "Did you go out there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why? Just because you wanted the bike? What if a walker attacked you or those idiots that kill people?"  
"Calm down, nothing happened. Come on, we need to find Rick." Aaron followed Daryl, but was not saying anything to him. He was angry. How could he risk his life that willingly? He had done that before but Aaron thought, now that he had a reason to live, Daryl would stop getting himself in danger. Hell was he wrong!  
They found Rick inside the house with Judith and Carol. They were discussing what to do and when Daryl entered they asked him what was going on. Daryl explained that they needed more guards now and that he didn't trust the whole thing. Something was awfully wrong. But what made Aaron snap was the fact that he said: "I will stay outside of the gate in the woods to watch the gate from there."  
Aaron stayed quiet but shot Rick a Look, who replied: "No Daryl. I will sent others out. I need you inside these walls."  
"But I am the best hunter. Aaron and I saw tracks of humans. Maybe that was them. I could follow them. It is getting dark but you know I can do it."  
"No. This is an order Daryl. NO! You are not going out there. You are going home with Aaron. Get some sleep and in the morning you and him can follow those footprints you found."  
Daryl shook his head and left the house and Aaron watched him leave, then turned around and voiced: "Well That's not gonna end well."  
"Oh it will. You can calm him. He's just worried. Now that he has a home he does not want to lose it again."  
"Yeah. Probably."  
"Go and make sure he stays with you."  
Carol coughed. "Aaron...did he tell you about his childhood?"  
"Yes. He showed me his scars this morning."  
Carol nodded. "He trusts you and I swear if you hurt him you won't survive it. I will kill you in your sleep." She smiled and Aaron smirked.  
"I won't."  
Then he hurried after Daryl, finding him in the house, drinking a shot of whiskey.  
Aaron approached him, resting his weapon next to the door. "You okay?"  
"Leave me alone."  
Daryl moved upstairs and Aaron decided not to follow him. He sat on the couch and drank a glass of water, grabbed a chocolate bar from the kitchen and after brushing his teeth he went into his own bedroom, Leaving Daryl alone, just in case he wasn't welcome. Surprisingly Daryl was in his room, only wearing his shorts. His clothes ready to jump back into them if something happened. Aaron smiled behind Daryl's back and hurried out of his clothes and into bed. "Hey"; he whispered and grabbed Daryl's hand.  
"Hey", the hunter replied.  
"Didn't think you wanted my company."  
Daryl shrugged and Aaron moved himself on his back, spreading his arms. "Come here", he voiced.  
The other man moved closer and rested his head on Aaron's arm.   
"It's stupid. We are losing time", he mumbled.  
"But it is not safe. We can see much more in the daylight."  
"You comin' with me tomorrow?"  
"Of Course. You are not going anywhere without me Daryl Dixon."  
Daryl's hand made its way to Aaron's face and they looked at each other, before he pressed his lips on the other pair. "Goodnight Plushie."  
"Night Angel."  
"I'm no Angel."  
"I'm no Plushie."  
"Yes you are. You are cuddly and soft and cute."  
Aaron snickered and pressed his lips on Daryl's forehead.  
"I love you", Aaron whispered.  
"Same."  
They shifted, so that Daryl was spooning Aaron and he pressed him close to his body. Putting kisses on his back until he heard his breath evening out. Then he closed his eyes, too and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does not say anything*  
> *hides*  
> Just read.  
> I am sorry.  
> My hand slipped.  
> *laughs*
> 
> No okay, Hi !  
> Sorry it took me so long to update. I have written it already but didn't find the muse to edit it and publish it. Sorry for that!  
> And if anyone wonders about how fast things go: Remember I wanted to write a one shot. And now I am trying to keep it under 10 Chapters. HA! That's not working so good. 
> 
> :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: I am mentioning things from Daryl's past here. I don't "speak" them out but it is clear what Daryl is trying to say.

Aaron woke up in the middle of the night, when he heard his door and turned around to see Daryl leave the room. He stood up and followed him, glad to see his clothes were still on the stool beside the bed. He saw Daryl leaving for the bathroom and relaxed, hurried back to bed and acted as if he was still sleeping. Daryl immediately pulled him closer and kissed his neck, when he was back in bed and Aaron grabbed for his hand and kissed the palm of it, then slowly turned so he could look at his boyfriend. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Go back to sleep. Just needed to piss."  
"I can't really sleep."  
"Why?"  
"I am worried. I am worried that when we go out there we won't come back. Or that one of us gets killed."  
"Don't worry Aaron. I will keep you safe."  
"I know."  
Daryl leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the closeness to Aaron. Soon their kiss was really passionate and Daryl couldn't help but moan into their kiss, feeling all the mixed emotions in his body. Aaron's tongue was wet and warm and he tasted like peppermint. He rolled them around until he was on top of him, kissing down his jawline and his neck, until sucking a hickey on his collarbone. Aaron grabbed Daryl's waist and pressed his hip against him. He moaned when Daryl moved on top of him. His fingers digging deep into Daryl's skin.  
The hunter looked at Aaron and whispered, while blushing: "You are beautiful."  
Aaron grabbed Daryl's face and nodded. "Not as beautiful as you but thanks."  
"God this is getting cheesy and we should sleep", Daryl commented.  
"Nice. Making me all hot and horny and then want to sleep. Man, you kill me."  
"Hot and Horny, hm?"  
"Yeah. With your kissing and biting and moving on top of me."  
Daryl looked at the position and slapped himself in his mind. Did look as if he was riding Aaron. No wonder he felt the other guys dick hard as it could be underneath him. Daryl's heartbeat speed up. For some reason he really would like to ride Aaron one day but what he wanted even more is Aaron riding him. Daryl moaned and Aaron watched him, as he bit his lip and then looked back into his friend's eyes.  
"What did you just moan about?"  
"Nothin'."  
"Okay. Nothin' means naughty. Tell me."  
Daryl shook his head and moved away from Aaron's body, curling up into a ball next to him and hid his face on his arm.  
"Aww. You are cute when you are embarrassed."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay." Aaron turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Feeling that Daryl moved with him, so he was spooning him again. The hunter leaned forward and whispered: "I was thinking about riding you."  
Aaron opened his eyes and turned his head. "What?" His voice three times higher than usual.  
"I said I thought about how I like to ride you some day and you to do the same to me."  
Daryl pressed his hard on against Aaron and latter moaned. "Fuck Dar'." Aaron grabbed for Daryl's hand and pressed it against his hard cock. "Look what you do to me."  
The hunter's heart was beating fast and he was scared but he didn't pull his hand away. Instead he moved his thumb over the top of Aaron's dick. Rubbing him through the fabric.  
"Oh God stop. Stop. This is torture."  
Daryl loved Aaron's begging loved the voice he had right now and he did not stop. He was too scared to pull the briefs down, so he kept moving his hand over the fabric and felt Aaron's cock grow even bigger and harder and he started to kiss Aaron's neck, shoulder and listened to him groan and moan and suddenly Aaron turned around. "Stop. Daryl...I will come when you go on."  
Daryl leaned closer and whispered. "I want you to come for me."  
"Fuuuuuuuck"; Aaron's eyes rolled back into his skull, when Daryl slightly brushed over his balls. Aaron was needy and he wanted Daryl to touch him properly. "Please can I move my briefs down?"  
A bit startled Daryl stopped his treatment but then nodded and when Aaron took off his briefs he was greeted by a long cock. It was curved a bit to the left, his head thicker than the rest. Daryl's own cock started to ache for touching but he was not able to express it. He curled his hand around Aaron's cock and started to pump his hand up and down. "Yes, Yes, fuck like this, don't slow down." Aaron couldn't really believe what was happening and what got into Daryl but he wasn't complaining. He searched for Daryl's mouth and kissed him. Enjoying what Daryl was doing to him. He started thrusting into Daryl's big hand, while Daryl breathed: "So hot...come on..."  
Aaron turned to look at Daryl and that's when he came, seeing his man looking at him with those darkened eyes and full of love and trust. He came with a loud groan of Daryl's name.  
He sank back into the mattress and started to huff and giggle. "Oh my God. Tell me that was not the first time you did this."  
Daryl blushed. "It was. Was it..okay?"  
"OKAY? You kiddin'? You can do that every day Baby. Because it was fucking good. Jesus.." Aaron hid behind his arm and giggled. "Fuck Daryl. This was so good I don't know if I can calm down anytime soon. But why?"  
"Dunno. You looked so hot and feeling your cock..feeling what I can do to you..."  
Aaron moved his arm and met Daryl's eyes. "Oh you can do a lot of things to me. But now it's your turn."  
"No. I wanna wait. But you needed it."  
"What? No..Daryl..."  
"Come on Plushie. Go and clean yourself up. You are dirty. And then sleep."  
"Sleep. Oh no Mr. Dixon. You are not doing this...I know you are scared and this was a really big step but I don't want you to feel left behind. Let me make you feel good, too." Aaron kissed Daryl's shoulder and his cheek until he landed on his mouth.  
"Aaron, it's okay. I want to wait. I want to sleep with you when I am ready. I want the full package. Okay?"  
"Okay....Then you will never touch me again until we have done that."  
"But I want to touch you", Daryl pouted and Aaron chuckled. He stood up and went into the bathroom.  
Daryl crossed his arms behind his head. Why was he so scared? They could sleep together now. He knew Aaron wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for but he was ready. He was ready to be touched, he wanted Aaron to touch him and he wanted to hear him moan and move like before. He was ready and yet he was too scared. What if it hurts? Like when he was younger? What if he started bleeding like when his father had used him? Daryl felt his eyes getting wet and he tried to calm himself before Aaron was coming back but failed miserably. He was crying and he knew Aaron would misinterpret it and he was trying to speak but nothing happened. And he was glad that Aaron put back on clothes and just pulled him into his arms. Daryl slowly calmed down and then mumbled. "Sorry."  
"No. Baby I am sorry. I should have stopped you."  
"Not about that. Just..sorry I am scared."  
"Shhh. You want to tell me?"  
"My dad..he..." Daryl swallowed and breathed in and out. "He abused me."  
Aaron felt tears in his eyes and bit down on his lip. "I guess I knew when I saw your scars and how you react to touches."  
"He grabbed me. Night after night. It hurt so much. Sometimes I was bleeding and had to..." Daryl felt horrible, so sensitive.  
"Oh Daryl...I am sorry this happened to you. I am sorry no one saved you. I will never do anything you don't want to but you need to talk to me. You need to stop me or when you don't want to touch me, just don't. Okay? I am not expecting anything from you. I love being with you. Sex is good and nice but I love you for your soul. I would be okay if we just kiss for month. I will wait for you, okay?"  
Daryl grabbed Aaron's face and kissed him. He was happy with him, happy that he had found such a great guy. Or better to say that Aaron found him.  
"Aaron..", he mumbled. "I am glad you found us. Thank you for everything."  
"Oh Sweetheart..." Aaron pulled Daryl even closer and kissed his whole face, until Daryl was laughing.  
"Stop Plushie."  
"It is good to hear you laugh. Remember when we were trapped in that car, surrounded by walkers. I told you that we are in this together. That we would fight side by side. Back then it was not spoken out of love, but because I would never let anyone sacrifice themselves. But now, that I think about it, I was so afraid you would die and I would lose a friend. And when you started to smirk, it meant the world to me. I have seen a lot of bad things in my life and I have seen people suffer and going through changes. At a young age I learnt that there is always hope for everyone. Even for you. You are a fantastic man Daryl Dixon, you just haven't realized it. The group, your family, this community needs you. You are an excellent hunter, you stay calm and you do the things that has to be done. And deep down there is this place, your heart, where you are so soft and scared. And I am very happy that you allow me to see this part. I know this is all going very fast but I just can't help it. I love you Daryl and I never thought I would ever fall in love again. I stayed with Eric because I thought that in these times I would not find another man. That we are all that's left and then I saw you and I felt attracted to you but I was not sure if you were into guys. And now you are here, with me, laughing, kissing, touching and all I think of is, how lucky we are. It is okay if you don't feel the same and that you are scared, because I am, too. I am scared to hurt you, break you, lose you."  
Daryl wiped away a tear that was running down his face and pressed Aaron to his chest. "I don't deserve you. You are so good..."  
"And you are, too."  
"Aaron?"  
"Yes?"  
"We should talk to Eric. After your little outbreak today he will already know but we should make it official." Daryl bit his lip.  
"You want to tell everyone?"  
"Yeah? I am with you now."  
"Okay." Aaron smiled and placed another kiss on the hunters mouth.  
"Now we should sleep another hour or two."  
"Only if you hold me in your arms."  
"Of Course."  
They tangled themselves into each other and closed their eyes again. Trying to catch some more sleep before they had to go out there and risk their lives.

* * *

 

They had been out for hours, following that trail that Daryl had seen two days ago. They didn't find any lead and soon it was too late to go back to Alexandria. Daryl lead Aaron to some houses, they had checked them weeks back but now did it again just in case there were new walkers. And there were about two, which Daryl shot with his arrows and then entered one of the houses. He searched for food but they had cleared everything out the last time. He was glad that Aaron had brought food.  
They sat down and Daryl lit a candle he had in his backpack and they ate the fruits and the cookies Aaron had brought with him.  
"Sorry it's not much and we didn't think about hunting", Aaron apologized.  
"It's alright. I can go some days without food."  
When they were done eating, Aaron moved upstairs and looked at the rooms, while Daryl stayed downstairs and closed the doors and darkened the windows. Until he heard Aaron scream. "Oh my God. Daryl!" He started laughing, so Daryl was sure Aaron just had found something funny and he was not in danger. The hunter shook his head, moved upstairs and found Aaron in a room holding a can attached to a string in his hand.  
"What is so funny?"  
"Oh come on. Did you never play with those?"  
Daryl bit his lip and shook his head. "What is that?"  
Aaron's eyes widened and then he looked sad. Daryl really did not have any kind of childhood. And he really badly wanted to show him all the good things this life had. Wanted to share memories with him. "Come here and hold that to your ear."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
Aaron walked out of the room and into the next one where he thought the string was leading and then he found the second can on the nightstand. He giggled and held it to his mouth. "Hello Sexy."  
He heard Daryl in the next room. "How did you do that?"  
"Speak into the can you big kid."  
Aaron was holding back a laugh because on the one hand it was really cute how little Daryl knew about those things but it was also very sad and it made him think that he really had luck with his family. He held the can to his ear and then heard a whispered: "Hi Plushie. Come back to me."  
Aaron laughed and sat the can back on the nightstand and went into the other room. "Did you miss me already?" Daryl smirked and shook his head. "Just was not sure what to say to you."  
"We had so much fun with those things when we were kids. Me and a kid from the next house. We used to talk over those things in the morning and the evening."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"It was. Maybe someday, when this walking dead crap stops, we can move into a house and we do all the things you never did in your childhood. Or I just give you good memories from now on."  
Daryl smiled and pulled Aaron closer, snaking his arms around the other man's waist and then pecked his lips. "Thanks", he mumbled.  
"Come, let's find a bed."  
"Yeah."  
Aaron walked them down the corridor and he opened the next door and found the master bedroom. They moved to the bed and laid down, without taking their clothes off. Aaron and Daryl were looking at each other and Aaron was absently playing with Daryl's fingers, while thinking about everything that happened between them. How fast he had fallen for Daryl and how good he already felt at his side and most surprisingly he now wanted this zombie thing to end as soon as possible. He wanted a cure, wanted a solution because he wanted a life with Daryl. He wanted to show him movies, go to pubs with him, on trips to other countries or other states. Show everything to him and most importantly wanted to never let go of his hand. He wanted to be with him forever. But in a world like this, forever sometimes was just a minute and he could not stand to lose Daryl. Not ever.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Daryl touched his cheek. "Hey, you alright?"  
"No. No I am not. We are not. Nobody is and we never will be. I hate it. I hate this world. I want it back to normal. I want...I cant stand to be afraid to lose people beause of this. I can't lose you. And every fucking day we are risking our lives. Daryl..I can't lose you. Okay? Promise me you will be careful."  
Daryl sighed. "Aaron, come here." He opened his arms and Aaron scooted closer.  
"I will try to be careful. You have to be careful too. And I promise, someday we will find a way out of this. We will survive and you can show me all those things. But I need you here now. You need to concentrate. We can't live in the future if we die now. I need your full attention on the here and now. Okay? I don't know how much time we have. Fuck, I don't even know if there is a tomorrow. All I know is, that I will spend all the time with you now."  
Aaron was crying by now and when Daryl saw that, he bit his lip but then mumbled: "You are so pretty when you cry."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Stop crying then."  
"It's just...you talk so much and you are good at this..Why are you always holding back when the others are around?"  
"I don't."  
"Yes you are."  
"Because...you know...I am not a talker."  
"So is this only for me?"  
"Yeah."  
Daryl pecked Aaron's forehead and pressed the other guy closer. "Aaron? Promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play with me, okay?"  
Aaron shot him a look. "No. No Daryl. I love you, you idiot."  
"Okay. This is all new to me and I still feel weird."  
"That's alright. It's always like this in the beginning."  
"Okay. Now let's sleep."  
"Yeah. Night Dar'."  
Aaron kissed him and Daryl turned around, so Aaron could spoon him and then he mumbled: "Goodnight Aaron."  
Which was responded with a kiss on the back of his head and Aaron kissed his neck and whispered: "See you in my dreams."  
Daryl smiled and closed is eyes. He wished it was possible to meet in their dreams because he really would show him what he wanted for them in the future. Daryl Dixon never had plans for the future and he had never wanted to have what he now was thinking of. He wanted a nice home for them, a garden or maybe near a creek or lake. A dog and maybe some cats and he would drive around the states to get new licence plates for Aaron.  
Oh yes, Daryl Dixon was getting cheesy and the wird thing was, he liked every second of it because it reminded him, that there was good things in this world and that there was hope. With Aaron at his side, he had someone good and someone he really deeply loved. A feeling that he never knew. It made him feel warm on the inside and he was afraid to lose the man behind him. Daryl tried to move even closer to Aaron, pressing his butt against Aaron, who snickered. "Baby, if you push further I will fall from the bed."  
"'m sorry. Wanna be closer."  
"Turn around."  
Aaron moved himself on the back and when Daryl had turned around he pointed to his arm and Daryl rested his head on his shoulder, one arm over his stomach and then Aaron said: "come on, your leg, too. I am a Plushie, remember?"  
Daryl moved and now he was cuddling like a Koala with Aaron and it made him feel sleepy and it felt good. He was not alone anymore.  
"Oh my god Daryl stop thinking."  
"Sorry", he mumbled.  
"Love ya'".  
"Hmm. I love you, too sweetheart."  
Aaron started to huff. Sleepy Daryl was really something worth experiencing. Especially when he gets cuddly and cheesy. Daryl Dixon, who would have thought that, was a cute lil' shit.  
He was just playing superhero-redneck-angel.  
Aaron smirked and after a while he fell asleep like that, smiling because Daryl Dixon made him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is in Danger. Aaron is worried. Rick is some kind of Daddy and Saviour. 
> 
> Their relationship takes another turn. *whistles*
> 
> Why am I writing this?

They both woke up very early and the sun was not seen anywhere but Daryl sensed that it was going to get light soon and he wanted to go back as early as possible. But before going anywhere he grabbed Aaron and pulled him closer, his lips finding Aaron's. "Good Morning", he mumbled and latter kissed his cheek.  
"Morning handsome", Aaron replied and snaked his arms around Daryl's waist.  
Daryl leaned his head against his friend's forehead and sighed. "I wish we would have met in another time", he mumbled, nearly unhearable.  
"I know. Let's go home."  
"Yeah. Remember the rules. When we get split up you go back to Alexandria and warn the others. No one-man-rescue mission. If someone is suspicious shoot. If someone has a "W" on their forehead, shoot. And the biggest rule: Take care of yourself and stay alive."  
"Yes, Sir Dixon."  
Daryl smirked and opened the door. It was getting light now and they started to go straight into the direction of Alexandria.  
Aaron was walking in front of Daryl and he couldn't help but look down on his butt and then back up to his curly hair. That guy was his boyfriend. What a weird thing. Daryl had a boyfriend. He had touched his dick and he had kissed him. Well good news. He was old enough to finally get some. But hell was that exciting. Now they just had to survive and live happily ever after. Daryl snorted at his own thoughts and catched up with Aaron, slightly brushing his hand over Aaron's, who looked up at him and smiled. Daryl couldn't look away. His blue eyes, lightened up by the sun and he had a two-days scruff. Daryl stopped and Aaron walked on but then turned around. "You comin'?"  
"Yeah. Yeah just..come here." Daryl waited until Aaron was in front of him and then grabbed his face, his thumb brushing over his chin. He kissed Aaron and he felt something in himself change. He felt as if he was set on fire and all his blood suddenly rushed down to his dick. He wanted Aaron. Their kiss got very passionate and Aaron had to push him away. "Dar' Baby, stop. Geez."  
"Sorry. You just looked so good."  
Aaron crossed his arms in front of him and raised his eyebrows. "Daryl did you just made your first compliment?"  
"Not really. I called you handsome before. Didn't I?"  
"You will get me into trouble. I lose every concentration when you kiss me like that. We would be an easy catch."  
Daryl suddenly felt like a kid that got punished. "Yeah. Sorry. Didn't mean to...Just.."  
Aaron chuckled and grabbed Daryl's hand. "Come. Let's go home and then kiss all night."  
"Yes. Sounds like a plan."  
They just had started to walk when they heard something.  
"Well, look, we have some faggots."  
Daryl didn't hesitate and let go of Aaron's hand.  
"Run Aaron!"  
Both started running and Aaron blindly ran into the woods, hoping he would find the right path. He turned around and Daryl was right behind him. He ran faster and stopped just once to look for Daryl, who was turning his back on him and shooting his gun at someone. When he turned around he ran and Aaron moved again. That went on for a while until walkers appeared and Aaron started fighting, and Daryl was looking out for those guys that were after them. They moved further but were very slow and soon Aaron was through fighting Walkers. He just ran forward. He looked over his shoulder for Daryl. He was a bit behind but still there. And he gave him a sign to keep running to the right. And Aaron did.  
When he stopped the next time, Daryl was not with him and he panicked. He looked around and ran back a bit but he could not see any sign of the hunter. "Fuck"; he spit.  
Aaron waited a bit longer but then ran to Alexandria, hoping Daryl would meet him there.  
He was glad when he saw the gate open for him. Glenn was on watch. "Where is Daryl?"  
"We got separated. Is he not back?"  
"No."  
"Fuck."  
"Go, see Rick", Glenn commanded and Aaron jogged to Rick's house. Entering without knocking and yelling: "Rick?"  
The reply came from the other room and Aaron walked into the kitchen. "Rick", he repeated and latter looked promptly worried.  
"What happened?"  
"Daryl, we got separated. He was behind me but he told me to run to the right and I did and when I turned around he was gone. They were after us and there were walkers and he told me to go back when we get separated I hoped he was here but he is not."  
"Aaron, calm down. Did you find those guys?"  
"No but they found us I guess. He's in Danger."  
"We will find him Aaron." Rick rested a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
"I am coming with you."  
"No. You stay here. If he comes back he needs you."  
Aaron nodded. "Who are you taking with you?"  
"Abraham, Glenn and Sasha. And maybe some of the others. Morgan and Michonne will stay. Just in case we don't come back you still have fighters."  
"What do I do?"  
"Wait. I promise I will get Daryl back to you."  
Aaron nodded and headed outside´to the gate. Minutes later Rick and the others joined him and asked him for the direction and where he had last seen Daryl and after he had explained it to them, they hurried out.  
Aaron stayed at the gate and startet to walk up and down. What if Daryl was dead? What if he was not coming back? Aaron shook his head. No, No Daryl had to come back because he was in love with Aaron. They were in love. Daryl would fight. And he would come back.  
Aaron sat down and leaned against the wall. For a second he closed his eyes and remembered everything that had happened between the both of them.  
He felt like crying but he was holding back. Daryl was alright and he was coming back, grab him with those muscular arms of his and kiss him.  
After a while he felt someone sitting beside him and he opened his eyes, just to see Eric.  
"Hey", the blonde said.  
"Hi"; Aaron replied.  
"I heard what happened. Are you alright?"  
Aaron shook his head. "No."  
"You know, I was sad that you did not tell me."  
"We wanted to but then this happened and it was more important than us."  
"Yeah. I understand. I am sorry he is lost. You want me to go?"  
"No. Just keep me some company. How are you doing?"  
"I am alright Aaron. I think it was good to break up. Finally. I was holding you back."  
"No..Don't say that Eric. You know...I love you. No matter what. Just not like I love Daryl. You will forever be my best friend."  
"Yeah. Same." Eric took Aaron's hand in his and then pulled him into a hug. "He's comin' back to you."  
"Yes. He needs to. Oh Eric...he is so fantastic."  
Eric chuckled. "I told you."  
"Yeah. You always know better."  
"Aaron I will be back in some. Just need to do something."  
"Okay."  
Eric let go of him and stood up and walked away. Aaron looked after him and stood up himself and started to walk around. Never leaving the gate out of sight. Maybe they would come back soon.

* * *

 

Daryl did not see a thing. They had grabbed him and had placed something over his eyes and he had rope in his mouth that was cutting at the edges of his mouth and making his tongue bloody. He did not hear Aaron so he was hoping that he had made it back home. He could hear Walkers outside. They had placed him in a room and he knows how sick they were. He remembered the walkers inside the trucks which nearly killed them. That day Daryl had seen something in Aaron. He was a fighter. He killed a walker with a license plate and even protected him. It was sublte and out of a reflex but it was as if Daryl had noticed every little move of that man. He had found him attractive, just like he thought Rick was attractive. But it was very clear that Rick did not see him like that. He was a friend, nothing more. And with the kids around Daryl had not even tried to get too attached to Rick, even so he failed sometimes. When he saw Aaron for the first time Rick was completely forgotten.  
He was getting jealous when he found out about Eric. He had seen them together and he was jealous because he knew he would never have something like that. He was not made for relationships.  
Except he was.  
Because now he had Aaron. Everything changed and he wanted to live. He wanted to feel. After losing Beth he felt as if he wasn't allowed to live on, as if he was not worth going on. All the good people were dying and slowly he was getting afraid that he was the next. Or Carol. Or Rick. God he was so happy when he had seen Carol and he cried and hugged her and he knew how that had looked to all others but they won't believe him his "I am badass and nothing can hurt me" behaviour anymore. They had all seen each other suffer and nearly die.  
Daryl was still in thoughts when he heard the gunshots. He could hear someone yelling and even so he did not hear what it was, he smiled because the way the words were spoken, the way it sounded like a command was so familiar that he smiled. Which made the rope cut his mouth a bit more. He knew they would come after him.  
Minutes later someone cut his hands lose and freed him from the rope in his mouth. He half expected to see Aaron but then was greeted by Rick's face. "It's alright Dar'. I got you."  
"Thanks brother. Is Aaron alright? Where is he?"  
"He came home hours ago."  
"Good."  
Rick gave him his crossbow. "Thought you might like that back."  
"Where did you find it?"  
"One of the guys I shot. They were only three. None of them looked like the one Morgan told us about. Negan. We still have to be careful. Come on."  
"Wait! They have walkers behind this door. Let us kill them."  
"No. We are only four."  
"Yeah but when there are others out there and drag someone else here they won't have walkers that can feed on the humans. Come on."  
Daryl ran to the other door and Rick shook his head. Daryl started to kill the walkers and had to admit it wasn't the best idea he had because there were 30 or 40 walkers in there. Him and Rick just started killing and Daryl smiled after a while. "Just like in the past."  
"Yeah. We make a great team."  
"Yeah we do. Don't let Aaron hear that."  
"You think he is jealous?"  
"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. I have to find that out."  
Rick killed a walker and then said: "Why did you never tell me?"  
"What?"  
Daryl shot his arrow and then looked at Rick. "That you are into guys?"  
"Was it important? And I never knew for sure."  
"No it was not. So you have never been with anybody?"  
Daryl shook his head and killed the last Walker.  
"No I was not. With Merle around it would have been impossible for me to even look at a guy. I don't have those scars without a reason. My Dad tried to make sure we were hating on other men."  
"You changed. You talk. You never talked."  
Daryl looked to his feet. "Yeah. With Aaron some things changed. I am trying to get normal."  
Rick shook his head and then moved in front of Daryl, his hands on his shoulders. They had blood and dirt everywhere and Daryl looked at Rick. "You are normal Daryl. We are all different but none of us is not normal. With your past it is hard to trust people I guess. I don't care for the things you did in the past. I never did. You are a good man Daryl. And as much as you tried to hide your feelings, the more we could see them. I knew how you felt and I was worried. When we came to Alexandria...for a moment I thought I would lose you. After finding you again in Terminus I would have really missed you. You are my brother Daryl. We have a family and you found someone to love. For you everything is changing and new and I am so happy that in a world like this", Rick moved his arm around pointing to the corpses on the ground. "That there are good things happening. I know I have not been the best friend lately but you are important and don't you dare think for one second you are not normal."  
Daryl nodded and just hugged Rick and latter pressed him closer and even dared to stroke Daryl's back. "It's just hard. You know. I was never allowed to love or be me and now that I can the world's fallin' apart. I wish this would end. I don't want to be a walking dead someday."  
"And you won't. Now come on. There is someone waiting for you."  
Daryl smiled and nodded. "Oh he will be going nuts be now."  
"Yeah. Should've seen how afraid he was. He loves you Dar'."  
Daryl nodded and walked past Rick to get out of the door. "And I love him."  
Rick laughed and smiled when they got outside. Abraham looked at them. "What took you so long and why the hell are you laughing?"  
"Calm down. Daryl just told me he can't wait to get back home."  
The redheaded soldier smirked. "Has that something to do with that blue-eyed man you are spending your nights with?"  
"Shut up." Daryl blushed.  
"I don't trust this silence"; Abraham went back to a more important topic.  
"Me neither. Let's get back. Where is Glenn?"  
"Waiting in the car. I told him to be ready to drive."  
"Okay."  
They all hurried to the car and Daryl was getting nervous. He couldn't wait to cuddle with Aaron. God he felt like a fucking teenager. Or at least he thought that it was like this as a teenager. He only had seen those things in movies.

* * *

 

Aaron could not believe this. He had been sitting and running around the gate for hours. Eric had brought him water and some chocolate and had talked to him a bit. Michonne had checked on him, too and all were really nice but he was thinking about going out on his own and find his man.  
Then he heard a car coming closer and he just waited for the gate to open and when he saw it was Rick and Abraham and Glenn and someone else he smiled. They had found him. Daryl was out of the car before Glenn could turn it off and Aaron jumped into his arms. Tears were running down his face and Daryl pressed him even closer, buried his head on his the other ones shoulder. "I'm here. Calm down. I'm alright."  
"I thought you were not coming back to me."  
"Shh. It was good you ran and got them so fast. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah they did not get me. I ran into the wrong direction for a while and then ran a loop and then here. I hoped you were here."  
"Sorry." Aaron kissed him.  
"Just glad you are back." They never wanted to let go of each other but Rick coughed next to them and smiled at Daryl. "See told ya he was waiting for you."  
"Yeah."  
"So what happened?" Aaron asked.  
"Let's not talk about it. We killed three of them. There were some walkers. Then we made our way back. And now I order you two to get clean, eat something and go to bed. Both of you have the day off tomorrow", Rick answered.  
"No. Rick. We need to find the rest of them. Something like that can not happen again"; Daryl commented.  
"Yeah. But there are others that can take care of it. Daryl you earn this okay? You don't need to risk your life. You have something, someone great to lose. And we have pretty great fighters. Okay? If anything goes wrong we need you here."  
Daryl nodded, still holding Aaron, who had just leaned against him and Daryl shortly pecked his cheek. He looked at Rick and sighed, when Rick smiled as if he was proud of him.  
"Look at me", he whipsered to Aaron.  
When latter looked at him, he grabbed his hand. "Come, lets go home. I need a shower."  
Aaron nodded and just waved at the others, when Daryl started to move him to the house. Their hands were holding each other and their fingers tangled together.  
As soon as Daryl had closed the door behind them, he kissed Aaron.  
He lifted Aaron up and latter wrapped his legs around him. They moved upstairs, their mouths not leaving each other and Daryl thought it was nice to come home and have this. Much better than coming home to an empty place or a place where someone hits you or makes fun of you.  
He moved them to the bathroom and let go of Aaron, so they could undress each other. "Dar'?"  
"It's alright. Just a shower, okay? I'm not ready for anything else."  
"Of Course."  
They stepped into the shower and Aaron did his best not to look down too often but he just couldn't help and look at Daryl's manhood. Daryl smirked when he saw Aaron's eyes looking at him like that. "Do you like what you see?"  
"Sorry. Uhm yeah?" Aaron blushed and Daryl grabbed him by his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him.  
"Hmm. Turn around."  
Aaron did as he was told and Daryl looked down on Aaron. Oh yes, just like he thought, Aaron had a nice ass. He squirted some showergel on his hands and started to rub it over Aaron's back, who started chuckling. "What are you doing?"  
"Rick said we need to get clean. So I make you clean."  
Soon they were both laughing and washing each other and Daryl had never felt so free and alive. "You make me happy Plushie."  
"You make me happy, too."  
They stepped out of the shower and walked over to the bedroom, putting on briefs and then Daryl's stomach growled.  
"Oh my god Baby, you are hungry. Sorry. Come on we make Spaghetti."  
"I can go without food. I have you." Daryl started nibbling on Aaron's ear.  
"Stop. Hey...will you..argh", Aaron laughed and tried to get rid of that big teddy attacking him like a hungry wolf. "Daryl Dixon, will you behave? God, what happened to you? Are you a cuddlemonster now?"  
Daryl sighed. "No..it...I was afraid that I wouldn't make it home to you and I just want to be with you?"  
Aaron couldn't help himself and feel more love for that man. "I want that too but you need to eat and drink and then we can cuddle and kiss."  
Daryl did not say anything to that, knowing that Aaron was right and he was acting on emotions right now.  
All the time while they were cooking and eating they did not really speak or do anything but as soon as they were upstairs again, Daryl grabbed Aaron and carried him to the bed. While they looked at each other, they climbed on the bed and Aaron straddled Daryl. Latter grabbed his face and whispered: "Don't shave. I like the scruff in your face. Also you told me about stubble burn and I wanna know how that feels." Daryl smirked and Aaron snickered. "Okay. I like scruff too. Eric always wanted me to shave."  
"Oh no. Just do what you like, wear what you want. Okay? Just be you."  
"Good."  
Aaron leaned down to kiss Daryl and felt the hunters hands wandering down on his body until his hands grabbed for Aaron's ass. He knew he wanted to do this in the shower but was too shy. He had seen it in his eyes, so he just smirked and went on kissing Daryl, letting him explore, giving him the lead. Because seriously, he needed to be patient and if it was up to him, he would have sex with him, here and now but Daryl was not ready. When Aaron moved a bit up, he could feel how Daryl's hands moved inside his briefs and he stopped kissing him, looked at the hunter and whispered: "You want me to take it off?"  
"Yeah", Daryl mumbled.  
Aaron took his briefs off and watched Daryl doing the same. What was happening?  
"Daryl. You don't need to.."  
"I know. I want to sleep next to you without clothes on. Is this stupid? I don't know. I just thought..Sorry...I will put them back on."  
"No..hey..no.."  
Aaron grabbed Daryl's hand and stopped him. "No it is not stupid. I was just surprised. That's all."  
Daryl shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what is happening to me? I don't know those things and those feelings and what is this that makes me breathe so hard? I don't know anything." He was shaking his head and Aaron placed himself behind him, hugged him and covered his back with his chest, so Daryl wasn't feeling too naked. "It's love honey. That's simple. It makes you freak out, do new things, and it is scary. When you were gone today I felt as if something was ripped away from me and I couldn't breathe when I thought that I had to go on without you. But sometimes you can't breathe because you are happy and you want to express it but can't. It's fine Daryl. Take your time. And nothing you do is wrong, okay? If I don't want something I say it and you do the same. Baby we are getting to know each other right now. Even if you had any kind of experience we still would have to go through this stage of getting to know what the other likes. You don't know that and I only can let you do what you want. Explore me, touch me, be naked. I don't care, okay? Whatever you feel like, do it. And now come back on the bed and kiss me again. I like to kiss you. You taste so good and manly and I want to be held by your strong arms." Aaron was whispering the last part into his man's ears and couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he got to this. Daryl's head falling back against his shoulder and his eyes were closed. So Aaron grabbed for Daryl's hands and said: "Show me what you want now."  
Daryl was very nervous right now and he stopped Aaron. "Sorry. I can't. It's too much. I want you but I am not ready."  
That's totally fine. Come on, we go to sleep."  
Aaron loved Daryl for being so honest with him and it really didn't bother him to wait, even so his dick was complaining all the time. They haven't been together long and it was normal to wait.  
They were lying face to face on their sides and Daryl kissed Aaron Goodnight. He know that sometime soon he needed to do it, he needed to have sex because his fucking dick was killing him right now. Because in his head he was thinking about Aaron touching him and kissing him and sucking hickeys on his neck. Aaron turned around and pressed himself against Daryl, his butt brushing against the hard cock and Daryl moaned. Aaron moved again and Daryl stopped him. "Plushie, please."  
"Sorry, but there is a hard cock pressed against my butt and I am horny."  
"You are always horny."  
"Yes. Because there is some sexy hunter in my bed. With muscles and hair and a giant dick and I can imagine how it would feel to have that cock inside of me."  
"Uuuuwh stoooooooop!" Daryl was glad Aaron couldn't see his red face. His man was so blunt and it made him even harder. God he never knew his dick could be so hard and long and thick.  
"Sorry. Was that too much? It's just you are really hung and I can't stop thinking about sex. You know when I was younger I always thought: "Phew sex what do they all talk about that?" And then I had sex for the first time and it was gross. It was horrible. But then I had some One Night Stands and dude some of them were really great and suddenly I knew what everyone was talking about. Because someday you are addicted to that feeling. And Eric and me..well it was not good. So now feeling your hard on against me makes me excited. Sorry. Didn't wanna push you, but it feels good to have you hard next to me."  
"Stop apologizing. Christ. It's not that I don't want you or think about you. I just...I don't have so good experiences with people touching me."  
"I know. Sorry. I will stop. You want me to turn around?"  
"No." Daryl kissed the back of Aaron's head and his hands were gliding up and down Aaron's side, then he trailed down to his legs, wandered to his tighs and he heard Aaron's breathing hitch and he could tell that Aaron was holding back a moan when his hands were near his private parts. "Stop. Daryl. You big tease."  
"Hmm." Aaron slapped his hand away and then turned around.  
"Daryl Dixon take your hands off of my body or I swear I will pay you back."  
"Okay. I behave. But you are so hot and naked and I want to touch you."  
"As soon as we kill the light Daryl Dixon gets touchy. Nice. No boy, you stay back."  
"Awww. My Plushie is annoyed."  
"Man I am trying my hardest to not just fuck you and ignore that you are scared because a tease like you earns to be fucked. But no, I am holding back because I love you and you are making it really hard. Literally."  
Daryl shifted to his back and sighed. "Sorry. I stop."  
"Dar'? What is it that you are really scared of? Maybe we should talk it through before doing anything. Do you have questions?"  
Daryl turned his back on Aaron and bit his lip. He did have questions and he was afraid to sound stupid. Suddenly he felt like crying and afraid Aaron might not want him.  
"Dar'? Hey?"; Aaron said in his careful voice.  
"I'm afraid you won't like it", Daryl mumbled.  
"That's not gonna happen."  
"How d'ya kno'?"  
"Because you already make me happy. Sex or not. And you are doing a great job with your hands."  
Aaron kissed Daryl's back and his hands were caressing his scars.  
"How...I mean...fuck..uhm..how do you not hurt someone?" Daryl bit his lip.  
"Lube and spreading. Before you actually can sleep with a guy you always need to spread him a bit. Using lube so it won't hurt as much as without. After a while the nerves in your entrance open up when you enjoy sex or when you are horny. But that needs time."  
"Oh."  
"You really did not know that? Did he always..."  
"Yes."  
"Oh Baby." Aaron kissed Daryl's head and his hands were slightly brushing over Daryl's ass. "I won't hurt you, okay? I will make sure. And you will lead. You decide what we do. So you can stop me whenever you want."  
"Aaron?"; Daryl mumbled and turned on his back, so he could look at him. "I love you. You are a good man."  
"I love you, too. See you are able to say who is good and who is not."  
"Lets sleep."  
"Yeah. Sleep well angel."  
"Night Plushie."  
They cuddled themselves into each other and while Aaron fell asleep after a while, Daryl was still awake, thinking about what they had just talked about and for some reason he couldn't help but smile. He was ready for Aaron and he wanted him but he wanted it to be the right time and the right mood. But it was gonna happen soon, because all he wanted is to be as close to Aaron as he could be. Before he closed his eyes, he kissed Aaron's forehead and pressed him a bit closer.  
His little Aaron-Plushie was already far away in dreamland and he was following him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They managed to be naked around each other. *waits for step two*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo sunshine's ;)  
> Today we will read a chapter including some cute, some smut and some really shitty writing.  
> Just don't ask. My real Life is currently fucking my head up, so I am not even able to write in my own language.  
> *shrugs*
> 
> Just read.  
> Have a nice time...
> 
> I swear Daryl is the cutest lil' cuddlemonster there is.

The next day Daryl woke up and while Aaron was still sleeping he hurried over to Carol and asked her to make something for him or help him do it. He had thought abut it when he couldn't sleep and he wanted to make a nice day for Aaron. So he asked her for some things and she said she would help him.  
"How are you? Did they do anything to you?"  
"No. Just held me hostage and I had rope in my mouth but it was not that bad. I was lucky."  
"I wonder how they were able o catch you but not Aaron."  
Daryl looked away and said: "I told him to run and he did. I was staying back fighting a walker and then they grabbed me."  
"You are lying. You waited so they would catch you. Didn't you? So he would be safe."  
Daryl looked at her and his head moved in agreement. "He must never know."  
"I won't tell. But Pookie you need to stop sacrificing yourself."  
"Says the one who makes a lot of hard decisions. Thanks. I gotta go before he wakes up and wonders where I am."  
Daryl made his way back to their house and was about to enter when Eric came along. "Morning Daryl. Glad you are back. He was worried sick."  
"Morning."  
"I am glad you two have each other now. I wanted to bring him some cookies. They are his favorites. I started baking them yesterday in case you would not come back. To cheer him up. Guess you can share them now."  
Daryl took the plate from the other man. "Thanks and thanks for caring."  
"You know, he is still my best friend. If you need any advice you can come to me."  
"Hmm. Actually...Does he like presents?"  
"Oh yes. He likes antique things which you know by now. He likes animals and he loves flowers. Especially wildflowers. He is no fan of roses or sunflowers. He does not like them. And chocolate. All sorts of chocolate."  
"Wow. Thanks."  
"Sure thing. See you."  
Daryl looked after him and shook his head while entering the house. He placed the cookies on the table and went upstairs. Aaron was still in bed but his eyes were open. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone and I couldn't cuddle."  
"Aww I am sorry Plushie. I was taking care of something."  
Daryl placed himself next to Aaron and pecked his lips.  
"You are wearing too many clothes", latter complained.  
"Well, I was out. Couldn't get out naked. So we have a day off. What do you wanna do?"  
"Cuddle", Aaron replied playfully.  
"Oh come on, we need to do something else than cuddle."  
Aaron pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Alright I am getting up."  
"Finally. Lazy shit."  
"You are no fun. Cuddling in the morning is the nicest thing, when you are still dizzy and you just wake up together and everything is warm and relaxed and...dammit I love mornig cuddles. You ruined my day."  
"Oh no. I can't let that happen."  
Daryl got rid of his clothes and slid under the sheets, pulled Aaron on top of him and kissed his nose. "Better?"  
"That's cheating. But I will take what I get." Aaron smirked and kissed Daryl on his mouth.  
"Good Morning Sexy."  
"Morning Plushie."  
"Hmm. That's nice." Aaron had rested his head on Daryls chest and listened to his heartbeat. His hand was playing with a strane of hair that was lying on Daryl's shoulder and the hunter started to stroke his back and grabbed the other hand to play with Aaron's fingers. He could get used to this.  
"Where were you?"  
"Carol's. Had to ask her something. Was only away for 10 minutes and I would have been here before you woke up but I met Eric. He brought some cookies."  
"Nice of him. He sat next to me yesterday for a while and brought me chocolate and water. Is it okay that I am still friends with him? For you? I mean, if you don't want that, I can stay away from him."  
Aaron looked at Daryl.  
"No. Don't be silly. I don't want you to lose a friend just because I am jealous."  
"Okay."  
"Are you okay? You seem a bit sad?"  
"No. I am just glad you are here."  
Aaron's thumb was brushing over Daryl's mouth which was slightly red on the edges. "Did they put something in your mouth?"  
"Yeah rope."  
"Does it hurt? Oh god did it hurt when we kiss?"  
"No. Hey, I am okay Aaron. I am fine. You don't have to worry."  
Aaron nodded and bit his lip, before shoving both arms under Daryl and hug him. kissing him and playing with his hair.  
Daryl enjoyed all the attention and actually liked how Aaron cuddled with him.  
He let his finger trail over Aaron's arms until Aaron's breathing got faster when he touched the spot between arm and shoulder, near his armpit. He started to brush his fingers over it on both sides and Aaron stopped kissing him, closed his eyes and Daryl smirked because he could feel goosebumps all over his friends body. he let his hands glide down Aaron's spine and back up to his arms and then further down stopping short before his butt, then up again and Aaron opened his eyes and crashed his mouth on Daryl's. His kiss nothing but passionate and longing and Daryl was eager to lay as much emotion into it as Aaron did. His hands now resting on Aaron's waist.  
Aaron moved and shifter until he was leaning his weight on one arm, while the other started to play with Daryl's nipple. Payback is a bitch. Daryl didn't hold him back, so he stopped kissing his lips but then kissed his chin, his chest and then started sucking one nipple and brushing his thumb over the other and he could feel Daryl grow underneath him.  
Daryl did not have the strength to hold Aaron back. He would stop him if it was going too fast because he did not want it like this. But he did like the feeling of Aaron's lips on his skin and the feeling he caused by suckin on his nipples. "Aaron", he moaned.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
They looked at each other and Aaron pecked his lips. "I love you, too. I could go on like this forever. I love to taste you."  
"Hmm. Sorry. Kiss?"  
"Hell yeah." So they kissed and Daryl turned them around, so he was on top of Aaron. And he knew he was an asshole right now but he had to try this. He grabbed Aarons legs and he shifted his body and then, while kissing him, he brushed his dick over Aaron's entrance.  
Aaron broke the kiss. "Fuck you. Stop that."  
"Hmm, why? I just wanted to see how you like it."  
"Well newsflash I love it and I want you inside of me. I swear Daryl, that's not funny. I will think about that all day and be hard all day. Great."  
Daryl chuckled and pecked Aaron. "Sorry. I will make it better. Come lets get up and make breakfast."  
After they got up and had beakfast both went outside, walking around the community, when Aaron spotted Eric and told Daryl that he would go and thank him for the cookies and Daryl went to Rick.  
"Hey man, any news?" he asked.  
"No. You need something?"  
"Yes, can you distract Aaron for an hour or two? I want to surprise him." Rick smirked knowingly and agreed. He would just talk to Aaron or ask him to take care of Judith.  
So when Aaron stepped on the porch, Rick asked him if he could take care of Judith for an hour and Aaron agreed. "Ah and Daryl, Carol asked for you."  
"Okay." Rick winked at Daryl and then both went outside.  
"Need help?", Rick asked.  
"No. Carol is already helping me and I need to go out and get something. Thanks."  
Daryl went to the gate and went out, to get some flowers for Aaron. He had no idea which flowers looked good and what the name of the flowers were but he just picked some and arranged them a bit and then went back to their house and put them in a glass on the table. Then he went over to Carol and she gave him the food he had asked her to organize and the little surprise.  
"You look happy. So big day?"  
Daryl blushed and Carol laughed. "Oh Pookie you are going to love it."  
"Did you?"  
"There were times I did, yes. Before Ed was getting the way he was."  
"I'm scared."  
"I know. Did he push you?"  
"No. He wants to wait."  
"Good. Just do what feels good. That's all."  
"Thanks. And I never thanked you for everything. For being a friend."  
"You don't have to. You have done a lot for me and you know you are in my heart, don't you?"  
Daryl hugged her. "Yes. I am sorry I can't love you like you deserve."  
"Oh Daryl. No. It is okay. You have found your someone."  
"You will find someone too. I always hoped for you and Rick but now I am rooting for Michonne and Rick. No one of the guys from here?"  
"No. Not yet. It's okay. Now go. You have work to do."  
Daryl pecked her cheek and went home. He felt as if he was making peace with everyone as if dealing with them suddenly was much easier than weeks back. Maybe falling in love changed a person more than he ever thought. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to live a bit before he died. And he needed people. He knows that now. And he wouldn't admit it but when they lost the prison, he thought he had lost them all, that he had lost his family and that everything good was ripped from him. Except Beth.  
It took him a while to realize that it was not his fault everyone was dying. It was this world, this virus. And they all had to make the best of it. Maybe he learned it when Aaron stumbled into their life, smiling and looking all surreal with his clean clothes.  
Carol had prepared him a dinner and she had written him a letter how to put it in the oven. He smiled and was glad to have her or else that thing would burn. After he had placed everything where it had to be he headed out to Rick's and found Aaron playing with Judith. They were drawing. Daryl sat down on the ground and Judith lost every interest in Aaron and walked to Daryl.  
"Hey my lil' asskicker. Wanna play with Uncle Daryl?"  
Judith grinned and Daryl took her on his lap and kissed the back of her head. "That's my girl. See I told everyone when you were born that you would kick ass and I am right. What you are painting? You gonna be an artist when you grow up."  
Daryl snickered when Judith turned around and started to play with his beard. "Yeah I still do have that. Not shaved like your Daddy."  
"Oh god. I need a break. This is too cute. You and kids." Aaron just stared at Daryl.  
"Yeah you know, when she was born no one knew what to do. Except for Carol. Rick wasn't in the best mood so I stepped in and played Daddy for some days. And before Rick and Carl chose a name I named her "Lil asskicker". She is one tough kid."  
"Uncle Daryl", Rick said as he entered his house, seeing the both men on the ground with his daughter.  
"Daddy Rick", Daryl said and Judith didn't even look up. Still playing with Daryl's facial hair.  
"I think she misses your beard", Aaron said.  
"Yeah. Yesterday she pulled on Abrahams. But I think she missed her Uncle Daryl."  
"I was busy falling in love kid. I will explain that when you are older. How about you draw some more with Aaron? Let me talk to your Dad." Judith did not like the way Daryl gave her to Aaron and she started crying.  
All three men chuckled. "Well, seems like you are the man of her dreams", Aaron stated.  
"Well she needs to share me but I really need to talk to Rick and it's nothing for kids ears."  
"Yeah go. I will just calm her." Daryl pecked Aaron's lips and Judith stopped crying and giggled, which made the hunter bow down and kiss her cheek too. Then Judith kissed Aaron's cheek and then went to Rick and kissed him. "Well now we have a kissing party", Aaron said. "Miss Judith, would you give me the honor and kiss me again?"  
Rick and Daryl went outside. "What's up?"  
"I need to ask you something private and I am..." Daryl huffed and blushed. "I want to..you know..and I don't know...I have seen condoms before but I don't know which."  
"Oh." Rick sratched the back of his head and then shook his head. "Good Lord. Uhm. Well did you ever try one on?"  
Daryl shook his head. "Do you know how long..."  
"No oh god Rick. Forget it. fuck. It is embarrassing."  
"No. Come with me."  
He followed Rick back inside and upstairs into a bedroom. "I found these in the nightstand. They are size L. Go and try one on."  
"Now?"  
"Yes?"  
"But...I am not.."  
"Oh. Yeah. Just think of that man downstairs and then try. Take your time. I go down and talk with him. If they don't fit, we will search for others. Do you need a condom at all?"  
"I don't know. Just wanted to be prepared."  
"Okay."  
Daryl went into the little bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub. Haha. This was not funny.  
He opened his jeans and pulled them down and then just closed his eyes and thought about Aaron and what they were doing this morning and when he felt his blood going south he took his penis in his hand and pumped it two times and then opened one of the foils. So much to that part. Now roll it over. He read the little description and then did what it was saying. It did fit even so he thought it could be a bit wider but it will do for today. He removed it and then tried to stash his hard on back into his pants. Which was hurting him. Daryl washed his hands with cold water and shook his head. He was going to die of nervousness.  
When he went down he gave Rick a sign and ten minutes after that he and Aaron were walking back to their house. He grabbed for Aarons hand. "You wanna do something else today?"  
"No. We should cook and then just relax at home."  
"Yeah."  
It was only 4 in the afternoon and Daryl was nervous and afraid that Aaron would not like the food, flowers and the surprise in his bedroom. Before they entered the house he tried to breath in and out and calm himself. But then they entered and as soon as Aaron saw the flowers on the table he smiled. "Aw did you do this?"  
"Yes." Aaron turned around and kissed him. His eyes were really blue and sparkling. He gave Daryl another kiss and after they broke it, he mumbled: "You are really sweet. Thanks. I love flowers."  
"I know. I prepared food too. Or Carol did. I am not good with cooking but I wanted you to have a day off too. So we only have to put the oven on."  
"Wow. Why did you do this?"  
"Because I love you?"  
"Yeah. That's a pretty good reason. Thanks." They got rid of their jackets and Daryl put on the oven which had to run an hour before they could eat.  
"So what do you wanna do in the meantime?", Daryl asked.  
"Hm. If it's okay with you I am taking a bath and read a bit? I started a book weeks back and just want to go on reading it? You could join me in the tub?" Aaron smirked and Daryl shook his head. "No you do that and I go and clean and repair the bike. It got damaged a bit."  
"Oh alright but don't get too dirty or you need to join me." Aaron laughed.  
"Okay."  
They kissed each other and Daryl was glad he did not put everything in Aaron's room. He had to do this later.

* * *

 

An hour later they were eating and Daryl was getting more and more nevous and he really bought time when he convinced Aaron to do the dishes alone so he could read some more. When he was done he sighed and then looked to the living room where Aaron was sitting and reading. Daryl went over and sat next to him, his hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair and Aaron stopped reading, closed the book and looked at him. Suddenly moving and attacking Daryl with his mouth. "Thanks for the food and doing the dishes."  
"You are welcome."  
"What now?"  
"I am kind of tired. I guess I will go to bed soon."  
"Daryl..it's only six in the evening."  
"Yes I'm an old man and need my beauty-sleep."  
Both chuckled. "Okay. I will join you and cuddle you to sleep."  
"Oh hell no. Your cuddling will keep me awake. I will sleep in my own bed tonight." Daryl smiled. This was so evil.  
Aaron froze and he stopped smiling.. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Daryl shook his head. "No. Sorry. I just need time on my own."  
Aaron looked a bit sad but then nod his head. "Yes. Okay. Then I hope you sleep well."  
"Thanks Plushie." He kissed Aaron's forehead and then went upstairs and then hurried to place the surprise on Aaron's nightstand. He had Carol make him a can-phone. Like the one they saw in that house. So he placed one on Aaron's nightstand and one of his. The cord running through the windows.  
Then he waited and lay down on his bed, trying to figure out what to say to Aaron. A while after he heard him coming upstairs and he could tell by the way he was walking that Aaron was upset. He waited for him to close his bedroom door and he could hear Aaron climbing into bed and then he pulled on the can, so it would make a sound in the other room.

 

Aaron in the other room looked from where the sound was coming and he was surprised to see a can on his nightstand and he smiled. Oh that damn angel-redneck. He took the can and said: "Yes?"  
"Hello. Can I talk to my Aaron-Plushie?"  
"Here is the Aaron-Plushie. Am I speaking to my angel-redneck?"  
"Yes. You are. Do you miss me?"  
"Oh yeah. The bed is much too big for only one person."  
"Hmm. Maybe I am coming over soon."  
"Why did you call?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"I am ready. I am ready to have sex with you. I am scared and I am shaking like a maniac right now because this is really hard for me but I trust you Aaron and I want to be yours."  
Aaron swallowed hard and then mumbled: "You are mine. You don't need to if...I can wait."  
"I know. But I want you Aaron. Just I don't know how. You need to show me. I want you to lead me."  
Aaron tried to calm and then replied: "Anything you need Baby. Come here, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Daryl stood up and walked over into the other bedroom. Aaron was sitting on the edge of the bed and was only wearing a shirt and his briefs. Daryl stood awakwardly on the door and did not know what to do. But Aaron stood up, grabbed his hand and kissed him. "You know what Daryl Dixon, you just managed to make me nervous too."  
"Sorry."  
"No, don't be." Aaron started to undress Daryl and latter helped him until he was in his briefs too.  
He could tell by now that they were both nervous as hell. Aaron was shaking and his moves seemed to be uncertain. He took Aaron's face in his hands and then kissed him, while crawling into bed with him.  
Daryl stopped kissing Aaron and they just looked at each other, Daryl's hand searched for Aaron's and he tangled their fingers together. "Everything alright? If you don't want..we can just cuddle and sleep?" Daryl did not know how to act right now and what was wrong with Aaron.  
"No. I want you. But I am afraid. I don't want to hurt you and I am afraid that maybe I pushed you or that you think you need to do this so I won't break up or that this is out of a mood and that afterwards you retreat from me...or that I do it wrong. I know how it works but...you are different with your past and all..I just don't want you to regret doing it with me afterwards..You are giving something to me and I just...."  
Daryl pressed a hand on Aaron's mouth. "Shut up Aaron. You told me what you would do and that you would make sure you won't hurt me and I trust you. I am giving this to you because you are the first person that ever made me feel like this and that I have fallen for in a matter of minutes. You have no idea how hard it was to push you away this morning. I had planned this the whole night and that's why I went out so early."  
"And you have no idea how hard it was to wait. I am not like this I never was. I was not even horny when I was with Eric. But now....looking at you makes me hard. You have some magical sexiness and everytime you move I can't help but think how I would like to have you on top of me. Sorry. Just sayin'. I'm nervous Dar' but I want you. I know you want me to lead but you need to tell me how far I can go and you need to promise me to tell me what you don't like or if anything hurts. Okay?"  
"Yeah but will you shut up now and kiss me Plushie?"  
"I think I can do that."  
Daryl moved so he was on top of Aaron and then kissed him and started to nibble on his ear, while Aaron's hands just rested at his waist, too afraid to touch him. Aaron had closed his eyes and was just enjoying the way Daryl touched him and when Aaron opened his eyes he saw Daryl looking at him worried. Oh no. He did not want to make him worry or think he didn't want this. Because he really really wanted Daryl but that exactly was the problem.  
The hunter bowed down and kissed him again and Aaron grabbed into his hair and then turned them around, so he was on top. He slowly kissed his way down to Daryl's chest, paying attention to his nipples and then trailed down, until he found his belly button. While his hands were stroking along his sides, his tongue licked along his happy trail and then very slowly he moved his mouth a bit down, looking at Daryl's reaction but Daryl had closed his eyes.  
Aaron went further, kissed Daryl's hard on through the fabric of his underwear and then he took place between his legs, kissing the inside of his legs, slowly getting close to his middle and he could hear Daryl moan. He did not pull his briefs down and did not go any further. He moved back up and kissed Daryl. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it slowly. Aaron remembered his first time and it was awful. And he does not want Daryl to have that same thing happening to him.  
He straddled the hunter and Daryl moved his hands over Aaron's back, just like he had done in the morning, then stroking that spot near his armpits, that made Aaron shiver.  
When Daryl opened his eyes, they both just looked at each other and Daryl's hands moved over Aaron's chest and down to his briefs.  
"Take them off", Daryl whispered.  
"Why don't you help me take them off?"  
Daryl felt his cock respond to Aaron's talking and that little shit started to smile. "So my Baby likes talking, huh?"  
Aaron leaned down to Daryl's ear and whispered: "I'm gonna make you feel incredibly good Daryl. I promise. You are so hot. Come, take my pants off. Touch me."  
Aaron bit down on Daryl's throat, sucking and making him moan. Daryl's hands slid into his pants,cupping his ass with his hands and Aaron move on top of him as if he was riding Daryl, which made both of them moan. "Aaron", Daryl moaned and spoken to pressed his lips on Daryl's.  
"I'm here. What do you need?"  
"You."  
Daryl started to pull Aaron's briefs down and Aaron moved next to him and took it off completely. Then helped Daryl to get rid of his.  
They looked at each other and Aaron saw that Daryl suddenly was getting nervous and he was biting his lip.  
"You want me to stop?"  
"No. It's...do I need to turn around? So you can..start.."  
Aaron shook his head and placed himself next to Daryl. "No. Or do you want to? I would prefer to see your beautiful face when we sleep together."  
Daryl blushed and nod.  
They were lying on their sides and looked at each other. Aaron moved closer and tangled his legs into Daryl's, then he slowly started stroking his butt and watched Daryl's reaction. Daryl looked at him with a mixture of surprise and fear but there was excitement too and Aaron moved forward and let one finger slide up and down between the asscheeks and then slightly brushing over the entrance. His eyes never leaving Daryl's face. "I love you Daryl", he mumbled and the hunter smiled a bit and said: "I love you, too. Go on please."  
"Move on your back. Your legs bent, feet on the matress."  
"Okay."  
Daryl did as he was told and Aaron opened the nightstand and got the lube out. His hands were shaking when he moved between Daryl's legs and opened the bottle. "You really want this?" He made sure Daryl was still up for this.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay. I will spread you now. It will hurt a bit. If it is too much, tell me."  
Aaron could not believe how incredible submissive Daryl was. And yet it was hot and he liked the way Daryl looked at him.  
Aaron squirted lube on his finger and then slowly started to brush it over Daryl's hole. He gently pushed against it, then drew more circles around it. "Relax Dar'. Everything is alright. If you don't relax I will hurt you."  
"Sorry."  
Aaron stopped and shook his head. "No. Love. This was not meant like that. I am just afraid that it might hurt."  
"I'm nervous."  
Aaron reached for Daryl's hand and bowed down to kiss him, so he was concentrating on that kiss and not the finger that was slowly entering him. Daryl hissed and Aaron immidately stopped and pulled his finger out that was not even halfway in. They looked at each other. "Go on."  
They kissed some more and Aaron again tried to push in a bit further, then stopped and kissed Daryl again before grabbing the lube and putting more on his finger. Then he went on kissing him and spreading him at the same time. To get better access he moved and he looked down on Daryl's body and he just wanted to taste him. Without thinking he mumbled to himself: "wanna taste that...hm.." which he said so quiet that Daryl shouldn't have heard it. But Daryl did but didn't say anything. Even so he was curious what Aaron was mumbling about.  
Aaron pushed his finger in and Daryl was really tight, so he started to move around, which made Daryl grab into the sheets and close his eyes. Aaron pushed in and out and when he thought it was enough he pulled out, took a second finger and repetead the whole procedure until he had three fingers inside of Daryl, who was moaning now and then.  
Aaron's heart was beating so loud right now, because he soon had to come to the really hard part and the really exciting part.   
When he stopped spreading him, Daryl looked at him and just bowed his head up and down. "Let me feel you Aaron."  
Aaron leaned down and kissed Daryl, before putting a condom on and smear lube on his cock and lining up with Daryl's entrance and very slowly he pushed inside. His eyes fixed on Daryl, in case he needed to stop but Daryl did not hold him back and suddenly Aaron was all the way in and it felt so good. He waited for Daryl to give him a sign and when he did, he started to move in and out of him. Very slow at first, leaning down to kiss Daryl and Aaron moaned when Daryl's hands suddenly started to explore his body and he moved his legs and crossed them behind Aaron's back. "Fuck", Aaron hissed, as he slid deeper into Daryl and he pushed in harder than before.  
Daryl loved the feeling of Aaron being inside of him and it was true it did not hurt. It made him want to touch Aaron and kiss him for making him feel special and loved and he wanted to have him closer. So he pulled on Aaron's waist and latter smirked and moved, so he was hovering over him and Daryl moved his legs, so Aaron was even deeper inside of him. When Aaron thrusted the next time Daryl felt something weird. This wasn't there before. "Stop. Aaron. Stop."  
Aaron stopped the second that Daryl had said it and pulled out, looking at him. "What? Did it hurt?"  
"No. I don't know. It felt weird. This was...I don't know..It..something is wrong."  
Aaron couldn't help but giggle. "No Daryl. Did it feel as if you needed to burst?"  
"Yeah." Aaron giggled some more and shook his head.  
"Oh Baby. That's your prostate. It's just some extra stimulation and you can actually get an orgasm when I hit it right. Nothing to worry. I am not ripping you apart on the inside."  
"Oh." Daryl blushed and hid his face. "Oh god I am stupid."  
Aaron took his arm away. "You are cute, not stupid. You want me to continue?"  
"Yes. I love to have you inside of me."  
"Fuck. You kill me when you say those things. I like dirty talk."  
"Is that so? Hm. Let's see." Daryl spread his legs, to give Aaron a sign to push back in and Aaron did, then kissed Daryl before he started to move and Daryl mumbled: "Your cock feels good inside of me. Come on Plushie, make me feel good."  
Aaron moaned and started to thrust, "accidently" hitting Daryl's prostate over and over, which made latter groan out loud and say: "Harder Aaron."  
And Aaron thought he might just die on the spot. Daryl's sex-voice was beyond arousing and Aaron did as he was told. He pushed in harder and faster, until Daryl was moaning.  
"Grab your own cock Baby. I can't concentrate on not coming and making you come at the same time right now."  
And Daryl did, which made Aaron close his eyes because seeing Daryl touch himself was just too much for him. He was not going to survive this man. Daryl's moans were getting louder and Aaron looked at the way his eyes were rolled back in his skull, and the way his lips opened and it made him shift and push harder into Daryl, until Daryl's pace on his cock speed up and he came, bucking his hips up. While Daryl slowly opened his eyes, Aaron leaned down and speed up his pace, too, so he was coming. He could not hold on any longer. And it really didn't take him long, when Daryl suddenly started to whisper "Come for me" in his ear and grabbed his ass.  
"Fuck", he moaned and came inside of Daryl.  
Both looked at each other and Aaron pecked Daryl's lips. Slightly out of breath he smiled at him and Daryl smiled back. "Was it okay?" Aaron asked.  
"Yes. It did feel really good. We should do that again."  
"Gimme a break."  
"Ten minutes?" Daryl giggled and Aaron pulled out of him, took the condom of and tossed it into the trashbin.  
He suited himself next to Daryl and kissed him.  
"You know, you are hot when you touch yourself", Aaron said.  
"Hmm. I think the way you moved on top of me was hotter."  
"How about a shower to get you clean?"  
"Okay. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"What did you mean by "Wanna taste"?"  
Aaron blushed and hid his face. "You heard that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Dammit. Uhm. To make you relax and to spread you I could have just licked along your hole and push my tongue in. It's called rimming. And I really like doing it."  
Daryl just looked at him with an unreadable face and Aaron thought that this was nothing for Daryl but much to his surprise he said: "Okay. Maybe next time."  
"There will be a lot more things we can try."  
"I am glad I can discover this with you. Sorry about that prostate thing. It really felt good."  
"Yeah. Someday I hope I can make you come twice. Because this is possible with a bit of training."  
"Good. Maybe I can learn and then make you come the same way. I wanna make you feel good, too. Was it okay for you?"  
"Yes. Of Course. Sorry I couldn't hold on longer. It just had been too long for me and you just make me close to the edge all the time."  
"Maybe you should tell me what you like."  
"Another time. I will show you. But it's you leading. And rough and hard. Like up against the wall stuff."  
Daryl's expression changed and he looked worried. "But I might hurt you."  
"No. You won't. Come on now. We both need a shower and then we cuddle. Enough experiments for the day."  
"If you say so. There is one I wanna try today. I was thinking about it the complete time."  
"And what was that?"  
"I wanted to lick along your hard cock and suck on it."  
"Daryl Dixon, you will kill me with all your dirty talking. But hell, best way to die nowadays, huh? You can do with my cock what you want. So come on, lets shower, give it some rest and in some minutes you can play with it again." Aaron smiled and pecked Daryl's cheek, stood up and pulled Daryl up, walking hand in hand to the bathroom and showering together.  
Daryl hugged Aaron and he felt so different now, so as if deep inside of him something relaxed and if something in him finally found the right place. And maybe it did. Maybe it was time for Daryl's heart to accept love and it was about time that his body felt all the things it just felt. That sex can feel good and that some pain turns into pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

After they had showered they both felt tired and went to sleep. But Daryl couldn't stop thinking about his first time and the way it had felt to have Aaron inside of him. It didn't feel wrong or it didn't hurt. It felt good. When Aaron had asked him to touch himself it was weird but then when he felt the pleasure he couldn't stop. Daryl bit his lip, when he felt his dick getting hard by the thought of Aaron moaning and coming inside of him. And his heart was beating so fast for this man. He was gentle and caring and Daryl had loved to see him getting nervous too. Aaron was perfect.  
Daryl gently stroked along Aaron's arm, kissed his neck and whispered: "Are you still awake?"  
There was no response, so Daryl kissed the back of Aaron's head and stroked his arm a bit more, accepting that he was asleep but not wanting to stop touching him. "Aaron?"; he tried again when latter shifted his body. "Hm?"  
"Are you awake?"  
"Hm Hm."  
Daryl snickered. Aaron was half asleep and so he kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear: "I am hard. I need help."  
Aaron smirked and opened his eyes lazily. "Did you wake me for sex?"  
"Uhm. Yeah. Kind of. I couldn't sleep."  
Aaron's hand lazily trailed down Daryl's body and when he found him hard as a rock he curled his fingers around him and stroked him. Daryl moaned next to him. "And why are you hard?"  
"Thought about you on top of me."  
Aaron moved until he was on top of him. "Like this?"  
"Yeah." The hunter grabbed Aaron and turned him around, so he was on top of him. Daryl kissed him and then trailed down to suck on his nipples, just like Aaron had done to him. His lips slowly moved downwards, until Daryl was lying between Aaron's legs and then he started to kiss and nibble on the inside of his legs, his arms under them, so Aaron's legs were resting on his shoulders. Aaron was not completely hard, so Daryl licked along his cock, which was responded with a moan and a growing erection.  
"Dar'..."  
"Hm?"  
"Suck on my balls and lick them. This will make me hard faster, if you really wanna do this."  
"Okay." Daryl sucked one of Aarons balls in and licked it when it was in his mouth. And he could see Aaron grow and hear him moan. He let go and repeated it with the other side and then again licked along the length of Aaron's erection. He felt a hand in his hair and Aaron mumbled: "Now suck me."  
Daryl did as he was told and took Aaron into his mouth, moving his head up and down, which made the grip in his hair tighten and Aaron started to moan. "Yes like this Babe. Swirl your tongue around the tip sometimes. Use your hand to stroke the rest you can't get into your mouth."  
Daryl listened and then tried what Aaron said. Aaron did taste very good and he liked to play with him like that and that he was given instructions. He wanted to do it good. Daryl knew he was very submissive right now but he had to learn and he was learning from a man he loved. "Fuck, I'm comin' if you go on like this."  
"Hm.", Daryl hummed while still bopping his head up and down and twisting Aaron's balls in his hands.  
"You want to swallow?"  
Daryl stopped and licked the tip. "Yes." Then he went on and soon Aaron was moving his hip up and down, his moaning out of control, when he shot his cum into Daryl's mouth. Daryl gagged a bit but swallowed it down. He let go of Aaron, but latter said: "Lick it clean." And Daryl did, until Aaron's erection was completely gone.  
He moved upwards, and straddled Aaron, who just looked at him in pure bliss. Daryl bowed down and kissed him. "Did you like it?", he mumbled.  
"Oh yes. Now, what do we do with you? What do you want?"  
"I think your hands will do just fine."  
"No. Move a bit more up. Sit in front of my face."  
Daryl raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told. Aaron moved a bit and then looked at Daryl. "I want you to fuck my mouth."  
"What?"  
"I will open my mouth and you move your hips."  
Daryl nodded and when Aaron opened his mouth he pushed in. Very slowly moving in and out of his mouth, feeling Aaron's tongue flick over his tip now and then and feeling the warmth of his mouth. Suddenly Aaron grabbed his ass and pushed him in further, looking up to him with his blue eyes. And Daryl couldn't help but go faster. He moaned when Aaron started to fumble around on his entrance and for a second he stopped, wanting Aaron to just push his finger in but he didn't. Aaron gave him a sign to move and Daryl let himself slip out of the warm mouth he had just fucked. "Move to your back sweetheart."  
Daryl laid down and Aaron kissed him and then moved down between his legs. Before doing anything he sucked his own finger and then brushed it against Daryl's hole. And Daryl responded to it. He wanted him inside of him again. Aaron grabbed for the lube and started to work Daryl open and as soon as he did he started to finger him. Rubbing his finger over his prostate, which made Daryl grab into the sheets and sounds of pleasure were leaving his mouth.  
"Yes, Fuck, Aaron."  
Aaron started to give Daryl a blow job and fingering him at the same time and Daryl was squirming and panting underneath him. His moans turning into screams, when he came but Aaron did not stop to finger him, which made Daryl hiss but then moan and Aaron knew, with a bit of training Daryl would come twice in a row.  
He stopped, when Daryl grabbed his head and they kissed, until Daryl was calm enough to speak.  
"I don't want to stop. I want more", he moaned.  
"We are not a bunch of teenagers love. We need sleep."  
"I don't care. It is new and good and I want it. I want you. I want to learn more, taste more, feel you." Daryl moaned and kissed Aaron, holding him tight in his arms, his legs tangled between Aaron's and when they looked at each other Daryl's eyes were sparkling and dark and mysterious which made Aaron crash his mouth back onto Daryl's.  
"God, I love you so much and everything feels so good with you", he said and felt Daryl nod.  
"Yeah. And I want to go on forever."  
"I know it is all overwhelming and makes you happy, right?"  
"Yes and orgasms feel good."  
Aaron laughed and pecked Daryl's forehead. "Yes they do. Little deaths that make you feel alive."  
"Huh and the thing with your mouth..Geez."  
"I like it a lot. I love everything you can do with your mouth. And I like it rough. At the moment I am just being gentle." Aaron smirked.  
"We should try it your way then."  
"Hm. No. You are not ready for that. How about tomorrow you try to open me up and be on top? Or I could ride you tomorrow. Or you ride me. There is enough we can do before I ask you to spank me and grab me and fuck me from behind. Because you won't like it. It contains a bit of hurting and I know you can't do it."  
Daryl looked a bit freaked out and shook his head. "I won't hurt you."  
"You will but in a good way. At least we will try it, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Not so soon though. I don't want to spook you. And as I told you I lived years without it. So we are good. I love you Daryl and the things we already do. By the way, you taste good."  
"Hmm. You, too. It was a bit bitter."  
Both of them kissed and then Daryl said: "We should try to sleep."  
"Well I was sleeping. You were the one waking me up all hot and bothered."  
"Sorry."  
"No. You can always wake me up for sex. By the way, I love morning sex and evening sex and during the day and quickies and in the shower. Basically all the time."  
"Oh hell. We will be worn out by the end of the week."  
"Yep."  
Both laughed and Daryl just snaked his arms around his man and latter turned, so he was spooned by him. "Goodnight my sexy angel."  
"Goodnight my love."  
Aaron smiled and bit his lip at this nickname. "I love when you call me that."  
"I thought I try something new."  
"Yeah. I love you Daryl Dixon."  
"I love you, too."  
Daryl kissed the back of Aaron's head and then closed his eyes, immidately drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Daryl tried very hard to listen what Rick was saying and what the others replied but after they had discussed food and he got his task he was too distracted by his own thoughts than to listen to anything else. He just couldn't stop thinking about Aaron and the last night. Merle would say he was a man now. A real man. Because he had had sex last night. But would call him names for who he had sex with. He could feel Aaron next to him, still listening to Rick and Deanna talk. Aaron was a bit taller than him and he liked that. He liked his long legs. Daryl bit his lip when he thought of kissing Aaron and especially kissing his thighs. He shot him a short look and Aaron was looking at him, with those blue eyes of his and smirked. He had listened to him and didn't shave and Daryl nearly reached out for him but then tried to concentrate on Rick again but failed when Aaron very gently brushed his thumb over his hand. This little, gentle touch, felt as if someone was sending electric shocks through his body and he hid behind Aaron, not wanting anybody to see the growing erection in his pants.  
He whispered to Aaron: "Don't move."  
But Aaron moved a bit backwards and chuckled, turned his head a bit and whispered: "Again?"  
"I want you."  
Aaron shook his head, turned around and said: "Sorry, me and my man need to go home. We have a problem." And everybody laughed. Rick said: "Hey, so is it official now? Can I scream it to the trees?"  
Which made Daryl look at him and he nodded. Daryl blushed and then turned away and ran back home and Aaron shook his head. "Well, uhm, we will go out and hunt but first I will see what's up with him. Yeah..Well.." Then he ran after Daryl and found him in their bedroom, stripped down to his underwear and as soon as Aaron entered the room, he grabbed him and started to undress him.  
"Hey...what...", but he did not come further because Daryl claimed his mouth and agressively pushed his erection against Aaron's body.  
Aaron pushed him away and they looked at each other and Aaron nearly fainted when he saw the look on Daryl's face. So full of want. It was how he imagined him on top and Aaron closed the distance again and mumbled: "What do you need?"  
"Fuck me. I can't stop thinking about it."  
"Daryl, we don't have time. We need to go hunting."  
"I don't care. I need to feel you."  
How could anybody say no to this? Aaron knew what to do, so he pushed Daryl back to the bed and stripped his pants off. He pulled his down too and grabbed for the lube. Daryl was spreading his legs but Aaron shook his head. "No. I will open myself up." And Daryl looked as if he was about to chicken out but then nodded and Aaron turned around and started to finger himself open, which made Daryl even harder and soon he grabbed for the condoms and the lube and Aaron looked at him, straddled him and Daryl groaned. "Are you going to ride me?"  
"Yes." And with that Aaron sat down on Daryl's cock, which was much thicker than he thought and he felt the pain he loved so much and he had to moan when he finally had him completely inside of him. "Fuck you are so big"; he told Daryl. Aaron needed a second before he could move and grabbed for Daryl's hands, kissed them and then leaned forward, kissed him and slowly started rolling his hips, then started moving. Daryl couldn't believe this. Aaron was riding him and looked so sexy doing it. He grabbed his waist, so he could push him down on his cock. He could see himself entering his friend, his cock was moving in and out of Aaron and that sight made him push his hip up. Aaron leaned furhter down and whispered: "Fuck me, Daryl. I know you want to."  
Aaron started nibbling on Daryl's ear and sucked a hickey on his collarbone, while he felt Daryl moving his hip up and down and when Aaron thought it was time to go back to leading he sat back up and Daryl pushed in a last time, both looking at each other, when Aaron started moving again. Their eyes were not leaving each other and Daryl's hands moved to Aaron's chest, brushed his nipples and his arms. He was close and he knew Aaron was too, so he curled his fingers around Aaron's hard on and started to stroke him. Daryl did not even think that anything they were doing was weird. He was caught in this moment and he was sucking in the sight. Aaron had closed his eyes seconds ago, his mouth slightly open, his hands on Daryl's chest and his hip moving, giving them both pleasure. Daryl leaned forward to reach for Aaron's neck and pull him down for a kiss. Aaron opened his eyes and leaned in for the kiss and mumbled: "Faster."  
Daryl moved his hand faster and brushed his thumb over the tip and Aaron moaned and then came, Daryl's name on his lips and that made Daryl come too, his eyes shut close and he bucked his hip up. When he opened his eyes, Aaron was hovering over his face, resting his forehead on his and giggling. "That was amazing. I think you already like sex."  
Daryl huffed and just nodded and kissed his boyfriend. "You just drive me crazy."  
"Likewise. But now my beautiful hunter, we need to actually hunt rabbits and squirrels. So, we need to clean that mess and then get dressed. Even so I really would like to stay here with you forever."  
"We should recruit some hunters, so we do have more free time."  
"Indeed."  
Aaron pecked his lips and then removed himself from Daryl, grabbed a papertowel from the nightstand and cleaned Daryl up. Then they got both dressed and went outside to hunt. Daryl took Aaron's hand in his and he knew they looked like a couple that was stupidly in love with each other and he chuckled. "Aaron, is this normal or is this because I am so unexperienced?"  
"Believe me Darling, this is normal. Do you have butterflies?"  
Daryl nodded. "Yes. My stomach feels weird all the time. And I can't stop touching you."  
"Damn. You cute lil' shit. You have my stomach filled with more than just butterflies."  
Aaron leaned in for a kiss and then they separated to get their weapons out, when they entered the forest. Aaron was walking behind Daryl and then snorted. "Christ, can you not stick out your ass like that? That's not fuckin' fair."  
Daryl turned around. "Stop staring at it."  
"Oi. No. Like to look at your ass."  
"Gosh...where is that nice Recruiter I met weeks back? You are some cocky man."  
"Just being myself like you told me to."  
Daryl stopped and looked around. Then moved closer to Aaron and kissed him. "Yeah. I am in love with that cocky side." Suddenly his face turned from joking to serious and he mumbled. "But don't get too cocky or call me names."  
The Recruiter raised his eyebrows. "Why would I call you names?"  
Daryl shrugged and then remembered how the last person that had loved him, his mother started to give him names like "scallywag" and how Merle had always called him "Darlylena."  
The hunter felt a finger under his chin, making him look at Aaron. "Hey, Daryl, I won't do that. Only, love, darling and baby or something like that. But I can stop."  
"No..No..just...forget it."  
Daryl turned around and stomped away. It was stupid. Aaron would never do this to him.

* * *

 

They were out hunting for several hours and only came back with three rabbits and five squirrels which was hardly enough for all of them. Daryl went over to Rick when they came back, trying to get a bit of distance between him and Aaron before they ended up in bed again. When he sat on Rick's porch, the sheriff apporached him and already had that knowing smirk on his face. "What are you hiding from?"  
"Not hiding."  
Daryl sat next to him and Rick rested a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me. Did it not go so well? This morning you looked happy."  
"Yeah. It's alright and I am but.." Daryl shook his head.  
"It's all new and overwhelming."  
Daryl nodded and then said: "And I am afraid. What if he only likes me for sex? What if he does not really like me for who I am? He can tell me anything but I will never know if it is real."  
"Oh Daryl. Believe me that man is head over heels for you. You are anxious. That's okay but don't push him away. Don't you enjoy to be with him? Don't you like the attention? I mean this morning the both of you practically ran off to have sex."  
Rick smiled and Daryl blushed and turned his face away.  
"Don't be embarrassed. Hell you should've seen me with Lori in the beginning. Rabbits were nothing in comparison. It is natural Daryl and you feel a need to be close to him. You are attracted to him. What do you feel right now?"  
"I miss him. It's stupid he is only some houses down and we saw each other all day. But I wanna go home and be with him. And I don't know...it makes me crazy."  
Rick playfully hit Daryl's shoulder. "Well brother, I guess you've found love and love is crazy. But it's the good kind of crazy. Go home and be with him. You never know how many days you have left so enjoy every minute. That's what I would do." Rick's eyes seemed to be a bit distanf after that but then he smiled at Daryl and the hunter replied that smile.  
"Thanks."  
"Always. And Daryl?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How was it?"  
Daryls face turned red like a tomato and he mumbled: "Addicting."  
Rick started to laugh until tears were running down his cheeks and he looked at Daryl and shook his head. "Oh Daryl. You know we are ALL happy for you? We secretly built an Aaron and Daryl fanclub."  
"Whaaat? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. Listen we all love you and Carol and me, well, we saw how you acted around him and then we knew. We have known all the time."  
Daryl stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. This was stupid. But when he saw his friends face he knew he was not going to make fun of him and that they really were glad.  
"Thanks. I mean yeah. He is cute and I loved his eyes right from the off."  
"See. Now go. He probably already wonders where you are."  
Daryl helped Rick up and then walked towards his house.  
When he came inside Aaron was sitting at the table and drinking Whiskey and Daryl sighed. He walked over, took the glass from him and sat next to him. "Don't drink."  
"Where were you?"  
"I was at Rick's where else would I go? He's my friend."  
"Do you love him?"  
Daryl was confused. Why would Aaron think that? "No. Like a brother, maybe, but not like you."  
"Why are you so weird? Why did you just walk away and why would you think I would give you names. Hell, I know you are scared but I feel like...don't you trust me?"  
Daryl sighed and pulled Aaron up to his feet, leaned his body against him and then took his face in his hands. "With my life. And you know that..it's just..you know..everyone I love...well they have the tendency to start treating my like trash or die. I guess I am afraid to lose you. Or that you see who I really am and leave."  
Aaron shook his head. He was crying and Daryl wiped away the tears from his face. Seeing Aaron like this, made him realize how stupid that was. How he did hurt his feelings and Daryl mumbled: "I am sorry. I didn't want to make you cry or worry."  
Aaron leaned his head against Daryl's shoulder and just threw his arms around him, pressing him closer and silently sobbed for a little while longer. Standing in the living room, Daryl realized, that this was his home, that he had a better home than he ever had and that Aaron, the man he was holding in his arms right now, was the only person he would want to be with. He looked around. All the memories Aaron had stashed here. Memories of him and Eric but still memories and Daryl got sad, because there were no pics of him and his brother. He did not have many friends and the few he had were long gone. All the time he had been with the group he was afraid they might see who he was but on the other hand never trying to show them, that he was not strong, that indeed he felt very weak and only acting on anger and rage and anxiousness. He was afraid to lose people and he was afraid to let them too close. Afraid to give a piece of his heart to them. But with Aaron he didn't want to make this mistake. They had to get to know each other more. Aaron needed to see who he was. How he is now and how much he had changed. He absently stroked Aaron's back and played with the hair in his neck. Kissing his shoulder and he whispered: "Love? What's the first thing you remember when you think about your childhood?"  
"Applesauce."  
"I remember you tellin' us your mum did feed it to you to make you a better man. Even so you hated it."  
"Yeah. After she found out I was gay, which she knew very early, she even tried to put it into everything she cooked." Aaron moved so they could look at each other.  
"I like applesauce. But we don't have to eat it. I only had applesauce when my aunt came to a visit. Which didn't happen that often."  
"Did your mum not cook?"  
Daryl sighed and shook his head. "Momma died when I was young. She sat herself and our house on fire. And before she were drunk a lot and depressed. Chain-smoker and did not care for food. My Dad used to cook sometimes, when my mum lived. After her death he didn't care for anything. And Merle was in jail. Sometimes he was gone for weeks."  
Aaron was now comforting him and grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch and they sat down, their bodies turned to each other. Their fingers and hands playing with each other.  
"Sorry about your Mum."  
"Yeah. She was a nice Momma. When I was little she used to cuddle with me a lot but then she started drinking and changed. She ignored Merle. And Dad..I guess it was the time he started abusing Merle. And everytime Merle was gone he came to me. First he just hit me but later on, when Mum was dead, Merle gone and my Dad lost his job, he would make me do things to him and then..you know..some month later it got worse....I ran away sometimes. Living in the woods until I was hungry and got home. Merle tried to take care of me."  
"Are there any good memories?"  
Daryl smirked. "Yeah."  
"You wanna tell me?"  
Daryl nodded and Aaron couldn't help but smile at Daryl and the way his eyes lit up. "It's just one memory. It was my birthday. I don't know which. And my Mom made chocolate cake. It was the first time I ate chocolate and Merle told me that day that he never got a cake like that for his birthday. Dad gave a Plushie to me, which looked like a Squirrel. Merle had made me a little bow and a slingshot. He had carved my name into it. We laughed that day and we played games and we were a family. It was really nice."  
Aaron couldn't help but scoot forward and kiss Daryl. "Do you still have the slingshot?"  
"No. It got lost. Long before the outbreak. When we were on the run from drugdealers. Merle was using."  
"Did you ever use?"  
"No. You?"  
Aaron laughed. "No. I tried a joint once."  
Daryl chuckled. "Bad Boy."  
"You like it."  
"Yeah. So uhm...I am sad I don't have memories like you. I mean I don't have pictures or anything."  
"I am sorry but how about we make some? I do have a camera and we could make pictures of us and our friends here. Your family? Hm?"  
"I would like that." Daryl looked around and his eyes lingered on the crossbow next to the door. "I...can I move my stuff in your room? I don't want to be separated from you. We are a couple. I want this to be my home, too. My house. I uhm..I never had a real home. And as long as I can I want to enjoy having a roof over my head. And.."  
Daryl couldn't end the sentence because Aaron had his mouth on his and kissed him. "Stop talking. Of course you can move your stuff and you are home. Our house. Our bedroom. Angel, why are you so worried? I do not send you away."  
"What if I make mistakes? What if I forget your birthday or don't remember anything important or you get bored of me?"  
Aaron laughed and shook his head. "Daryl Dixon, if there is one thing I am sure off, than that you will never be able to bore me. You are incredible. You are smart, strong and not to bad on the looks either. I could watch you move forever. There is something addicting about the way you move your feet and hands. And something very arousing in the way you walk. Not to mention the way you move in bed." Aaron smirked.  
"Come here", Daryl said and pulled Aaron on top of him, so he had better access to his mouth. Daryl did not know how it happened but after a while both of them were calm and actually smiled into their kiss. His hands gently tucked at Aaron's plaid shirt and he started to unbutton it. Aaron had crossed his hands behind his neck and was playing with his hair. For a brief moment they looked at each other and Daryl stopped what he was doing and moved his hands up to Aaron's face, gently touching his lips with his thumb and Aaron closed his eyes for some seconds and when he opened them Daryl thought they were a different shade of blue. Lighter and much like the blue summersky. "I love your eyes", he mumbled and Aaron moved closer. "I love yours. They are like a rainy day. Grey and dark at first but when the rain is over the sky is very blue. Like now. They are really blue."  
"Do you love more than my looks?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Of Course. And you know that."  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
Daryl bit his lip. He had ruined their moment. Aaron stood up and reached him a hand and then pulled him up, leading the way upstairs to their bathroom. Not letting go of Daryl's hand for a second. He closed the door behind them and lead him in front of the tub. He started to strip in front of Daryl and then helped Daryl out of his clothes. He started the warm water and gave something to it from a little white bottle. Then he sat down in the water and gave Daryl a sign to sit between his legs. The hunter waited a moment but then did what he was asked for and leaned against his boyfriend. Latter immediately had his mouth on his neck, shoulder and ears and his hands grabbing Daryl's under the water. Daryl felt weird. He never bathed before. Not like this. And he did not even know if he was supposed to do anything. "Shh. Relax Angel. It's just a bath."  
After a while Aaron started cleaning Daryl and then massaged his head with shampoo and Daryl closed his eyes. He actually liked it. After they were done, Aaron made sure they were dry and then lead Daryl right into their bed. Aaron pulled Daryl on top of him, so their chests were touching and his hands were buried in Daryl's hair. His fingers slightly scratching his scalp. The hunter just waited, not sure what Aaron was up to. He himself did not want to have sex again.  
"Did you mean it, when you said you wanted to take pictures?"  
"Yeah. We can start tomorrow."  
"Okay. I want one of Judy."  
Aaron smiled and his heart was swelling to its limits because his boyfriend was seriously adoreable. "You can make as much as you want or as long as the batteries last."  
"Okay. I want one of you, too."  
"Sure and of us together, so we can hang it in the living room." Aaron pecked Daryl's lips and latter smiled.  
"Thanks. Oh and I really liked seeing you with Judith too, so uhm, I want one of you and lil' asskicker, too. I know we won't have kids but...you know..since I am her Uncle she will probably spent time with us."  
Daryl kissed Aaron's forehead and then moved next to him.  
"Oh my angel. You know that you are awesome, right? Of course you get a pic of me and her."  
Daryl turned around and cuddled himself closer to Aaron, who tangled them together and played with Daryl's fingers. "Dar', I love you. Not just because of your extremely hot looks. But because of whats inside of you. I hope someday you believe me. I hope someday you realize how amazing you are."  
Daryl sighed and nodded. "I have to be when someone like you loves me. You know..there was once this girl..Beth, she was Maggies sister. We lost her. I lost her. And she told me that there were still good people in this world and I did not believe her. Because I thought we had lost all the others. But then I found them again and I knew she was right. And she told me that I got away from my past and that I changed. And I didn't believe her. Now I do. I wanna live Aaron. For so many years in my life I wanted to be dead. I want a future, with you." Daryl wiped away a tear that was leaving his eyes. Little Beth was so right, she had seen something he had not seen before. She came from a good home and then the world turned ugly. For Daryl it was the other way round. And she had seen it coming.  
"And we will sweetheart. We will. You and me we will live. Okay? We protect each other." Aaron kissed the back of Daryl's head.  
"Yeah. Yeah we do that."  
"We should sleep. Goodnight my angel."  
"Goodnight Plushie."  
They cuddled a bit more but didn't speak and Daryl was the first one to fall asleep, feeling save in Aaron's arms. He didn't flinch when Aaron was stroking his scars and kissing them, it felt as if he was takeing care of him and making sure no one would ever touch him again. Daryl, while half asleep, couldn't help but to feel loved and he felt that some weight was lifted off his chest, because he had found someone, he could open up to. Aaron waited until Daryl was asleep and then stood up and walked downstairs to grab a sheet of paper and a pencil.  
He started to write.

  
_"Dear Daryl,_  
 _I wrote this, after you told me, that you wanted a future with me. Love, believe me, there is nothing that I want more but we know that this world is dangerous and that we are in danger 24/7. I want you to have this, in case we get separated. I love you. I love every little piece of you. I could write you a list but that wouldn't help, because I love your complete being, your look is just an extremely great plus. Always remember, that we will meet again. I will always wait for you, where we first met, in case that Alexandria's walls fall. Whatever happens to this world, I will be at your side and if I die, I will be forever in your heart. Promise me, that if I die someday you go on. This world needs you, Daryl. Probably more than I do. And hell, I need you and I can't imagine one second without you._  
 _I love you so so so much._  
 _You are my angel with a dirty halo and a damaged heart. But together we can heal and I hope we will have a lifetime for it._  
 _And now I have to get back into our bedroom because you are there, sleeping and there is nothing better than watching you sleep. Because only then, you finally look like you are at peace._  
 _In case I am not with you, I send you a 1000 kisses and a 1000 hugs._  
 _In Love,_  
 _Aaron_

He folded the paper and went upstairs, stashing the paper into Daryl's backpack. After that he cuddled himself to Daryl and closed his eyes.  
A Lifetime with Daryl Dixon would never be enough. And yet he tried to enjoy every second they had.  
Because one thing was for sure, he had never loved someone like he loved that redneck-angel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Smut.  
> Oh did I mention smut.  
> And teasing. A lot of teasing.  
> And the woods.
> 
> After this there will be only 1 or 2 chapters left. Not quiet sure yet.

Daryl woke up to Aaron mumbling in his sleep and he listened to him for a while, going on about cooking pizza and drinking beer at the lake and mumbling about stars. It was adorable. There was simply no other word. In the little light, that was falling down on the body next to him, Daryl could see, that Aaron had his hand tugged under his head and he was smiling. Daryl leaned forward and kissed his temple, then got up, to take a short trip to the toilet. When he came back Aaron had moved and his hand was touching for him in the dark and Aaron whispered: "Dar`?"  
"Shh. I'm here."  
"Good. Don't leave me."  
The hunter smiled at this and hurried back under the blanket and Aaron rested his head on his chest and threw his arm over his stomach. Daryl grabbed his hand and with the other hand he gently touched Aaron's back. "Can't you sleep?", Aaron asked.  
"Just needed to go to the bathroom."  
"Hm."  
"Go back to sleep."  
"Dar'? Do you like bonfires?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Hm. Me, too."  
Daryl kissed Aaron's forehead and latter shifted so he could look at Daryl. Suddenly kissing Daryl's chin and neck and grabbing his head to turn it and kissed him on the mouth.  
"Hey, plushie, we should sleep."  
"Hm. No."  
Aaron pressed his middle against Daryl and the hunter laughed. His boyfriend was horny.  
And before he knew what was happening, Aaron had pulled off his briefs and was now tugging on Daryl's. "Fuck, Daryl, I want you so much."  
"Hm. I can see that. Did you dream about me?"  
"Hmmm. Yeah."  
"What did you dream?"  
"How you made me feel good."  
Aaron pressed his lips on Daryl's and straddled him, his hands seemed to be everywhere and the more Aaron touched him,t he more he got aroused himself. "Turn around Baby, I wanna taste you. Need to taste you", Aaron half mumbled, half moaned. Daryl did as he was told and waited for Aaron to give him further instructions. Daryl felt Aaron's hands roaming over his backside, massaging his shoulders, then he placed kisses on his scars and Daryl shivered, when he placed a kiss on his hip. It seemed like he left little pecks everywhere and he kissed his butt and gently touched it. "You are so hot", Aaron mumbled and started to knead his backside. His fingers brushing over his hole one by one and then he leaned down and licked along the side of each asscheek. Then he pulled them apart and brushed his tongue over Daryl's entrance. Then he waited for a reaction but Daryl seemed to be frozen. "Are you okay?", he asked.  
"Yep."  
Daryl had closed his eyes. It was weird that someone was licking him there. But Aaron said he liked it so much, so Daryl waited for him to continue.  
"Go on."  
Aaron kept on rimming Daryl and when he started to push is tongue against his hole, it opened up a bit and Aaron smirked. He stopped and placed a kiss on Daryl's back. "You taste so good. Do you like it?", he asked.  
"Hmm." Daryl wasn't sure if he really did or if he was excited for the things that were following the rimming. As if Aaron knew what he was thinking, he grabbed the lube and started to open Daryl properly, snickering, when Daryl moaned and pushed even back on his finger. "Oh my Baby is needy", Aaron mused.  
"Someone teased me like a maniac."  
Aaron distracted him with talking, while he opened him up faster than the last time and smiled, when Daryl mumbled: "Please."  
"Please, what?"  
"Push in already."  
That did not need more words and Aaron grabbed a condom and after he suited himself behind Daryl, he pushed in. Both moaning unisono. Aaron started moving fast and he grabbed Daryl by his hips and pulled him onto his cock and pushed him away. He needed a bit rougher and Daryl did not stop him. The hunter bit his lip, because Aaron was hitting his prostate and he really liked it but he wanted to see his man.  
"Aaron?"  
Spoken to stopped moving. "Yes, love?"  
"Can we...Can we change positions? I wanna see you."  
"Of Course."  
Aaron was a bit sad he couldn't make Daryl come this way or could come like that himself but he knew he had to take care of Daryl. He moved out and laid down next to Daryl and kissed him.  
"What do you want?", he asked him.  
Daryl bit his lip and looked up and down on Aaron's body. Why the fuck not. He had thought about it even before they started having any sexual stuff going on and he was already opened up.  
He kissed Aaron and moved him to the middle of the bed and Aaron looked at him with his big blue eyes and when Daryl straddled him, he looked really shocked.  
"Oh my god...are...you...serious.."  
Daryl just smirked and then moved, to line up with Aaron's cock. Couldn't be so difficult to ride him, right? Aaron helped him and then Daryl sat down on Aaron's erection. Aaron's hands were on his hips and he looked up at Daryl, then he bent his knees, so Daryl was falling onto his arms, looking at him, kissing him. "Move, Baby", he mumbled between kisses and Daryl did, which made Aaron look at their bodies and he moaned. "Fuck, Baby, you are perfect." Daryl sat back up and then started to move up and down, while Aaron's hands roamed over his body. Daryl rested his hands on Aaron's chest, feeling the heartbeat through the palms of his hand. That made Aaron grab his hand and pull him down for a kiss, then he started to push in and out of Daryl. "Oh", Daryl made, when Aaron hit his prostate.  
"Did you just say oh?"  
Aaron stopped and snickered.  
"Yeah. Sorry. You hit my prostate again."  
"Guessed that much." Aaron shook his head and kissed Daryl. "You know, for a virgin you are really great at this."  
Then Aaron moved again and Daryl started moaning after a while. "Stop", Daryl moaned.  
"Why?"  
"I wanted to ride you."  
Aaron nodded and straightened his legs so Daryl could ride him properly and then he let Daryl do whatever he liked, enjoying the view. He gave Daryl's cock some strokes and moved his hands back to his hips and he couldn't help but think that everything fit perfectly. Even his hands on Daryl's hips seemed to be made for him. Daryl was looking at him and he moved his hand, to touch his face, stroking his lips and Daryl opened his mouth, leaning down to kiss Aaron, who grabbed into his hair and moaned. "I love you Daryl. I really...you are perfect. And you are mine now..." And with that Aaron flipped them over and pinned Daryl's hands over his head. For a second they looked at each other, before Daryl started nibbling on Aaron's chin, then kissed his lips and he smiled. He really deeply smiled and Aaron was going crazy and when Daryl crossed his legs behind Aaron's back he started to thrust into him.  
As soon as Daryl's hands were free, he leaned forward and whispered into Aaron's ear: "I'm yours and you are mine. Come on show me what you like so much."  
This left Aaron breathless and beyond turned on, so he started to move faster and harder into Daryl, when his release was coming close, he grabbed for Daryl's erection and gave him some strokes but Daryl slapped his hand away and shook his head. And then Aaron came, groaning Daryl's name and crashed his lips down on him as soon as he stopped moving.  
"Ok. Boy, now suck my dick."  
Aaron looked at Daryl and he surprised him with a serious face. "Are you...what?"  
"Come on, suck me. You wanted to taste me. So do."  
Aaron removed himself from Daryl and tossed the condom away. Then knelt between his legs and started sucking and licking and Daryl watched him with a growing interest because soon Aaron forgot everything around him. Totally lost in pleasuring him. Daryl didn't even dare to say something and he didn't need to, because Aaron knew and started humming and looked up at him, with those blue eyes, full of love and that made Daryl go over the edge and shoot his cum into Aaron's mouth, who swallowed it and then cleaned his cock. Even licking a drop away that his mouth didn't catch. Then he licked his thumb and kissed his whole way up to Daryl and held his weight on his arm's over him, resting his forehead against the other and placing a kiss on the hunters lips. Then he just cuddled himself onto Daryl's chest and breathed in and out. Was it possible to love someone a bit more day after day? Because he felt as if he was exploding with feelings.  
Daryl was thinking the same thing and grabbed for Aaron's hand and kissed every finger. "Plushie? I think I like what we are doing. Like a lot."  
"Well. I am glad to hear that. Would be sad if you didn't. So did you like the rimming?"  
"I don't know." Daryl bit his lip and when Aaron looked at him, he mumbled. "It's weird. I mean...we don't live in a very clean world...and ...you know."  
Aaron laughed and kissed Daryl. "Oh Dar'. Don't care for that. Okay? I am not disgusted by anything on your body. As long as you always use paper after going to the toilet." He sticked his tongue out and Daryl blushed. "Okay. But I don't wanna do this to you. Not yet."  
"Didn't say I wanted you to. What do you think, do we wanna cuddle a bit more and then get up?"  
Daryl snorted. "Yeah. We only have an hour left before the alarm rings. Thanks to your dream we did not sleep."  
Aaron chuckled. "I am not sorry. I love sex. We can sleep when we are dead."  
Daryl shook his head and placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead.  
They stayed like this until their alarm rang. Still tangled together and Daryl felt lighter. For the very first time he felt free.

* * *

 

_**Some days later** _

It had been some days that they were out, trying to find people to recruit, but Daryl convinced Rick, that they needed to go out and hunt and try to find people. Just like Aaron had found them. Truth was, that Daryl still felt a bit trapped behind their walls and Aaron totally understood why. On some days they were started to get bored. The wolves were quiet and did not attack them. They hadn't seen other people in weeks and inside the walls wasn't so uch work to do. That's why Daryl and Aaron decided to go further than usual and they took Aaron's tent with them and some food. Right now Daryl was leading them through the woods, trying to make it to the other side, to see if anybody made it to the town nearby. From there they would go into the direction of Terminus where Rick and the group had come from. Aaron watched Daryl and he reminded himself that the hunter in front of him, who was looking badass and scary with his black clothes and that hunter-look on his face, was his cute lil' boyfriend. Aaron smirked, oh yes Daryl was cute and adorable and hot.  
"Aaron, stop staring holes in my back. You are doing it again."  
"Sorry but you have a nice back."  
Daryl stopped walking and turned around, pecking Aaron's lips and then went back to leading the way. His crossbow ready to shoot in case of danger.  
"You know, we could use this as a date. I was thinking maybe we should sleep near the lake behind that town we are heading for and we could watch the stars and all."  
Daryl started laughing. "Aaron...you are cheesy."  
"Romantic. Not cheesy. And is it wrong that I want a date with my extremely handsome man?"  
"Well, you could have asked me out on a date."  
"Oh. Pfff. Yeah."  
Daryl turned around and smirked at Aaron.  
"So, Mr. Dixon, do you wanna go out on a date with me?"  
The hunter shook his head. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"I am not the dating type. Don't like that romantic shit."  
That made Aaron laugh. "I was not the one bringing flowers home and organize food as foreplay. And I was not the one to start all that cuddling."  
Daryl mumbled something which Aaron couldn't hear but he didn't care because he knew Daryl would like it.  
"We should find some firewood so we can make a fire to warm ourselves. I mean there are other ways to get warm but we can't fuck all night."  
"Oh god Aaron, shut up before I kill you. You are annoying. No fucking at all tonight."  
"What? We are huddled into a tiny tent together. I thought I could sleep on top of you."  
"If you go on like this you won't be sleeping in the same tent at all."  
"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy, you know you want that too. I mean, don't you think I am hot?"  
Daryl stopped walking pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and then shook his head. His boyfriend was unbelieveable. And of course he had thought about that tiny tent and all the closeness and he had thought about spending time on their own. He waited until Aaron was right in fron tof him, then grabbed him and kissed him. Pushing his tongue inside of his mouth and claiming him. He pressed him against the next tree and pushed his body against him.  
"I said no sex tonight." Then he turned around, leaving Aaron behind, knowing that he was sporting a hard on right now. Daryl grinned to himself. Oh he was evil. It didn't take long and Aaron was behind him. "You are an asshole. You know how much it turns me on when someone takes control."  
"You are welcome."  
Aaron catched up with him and they didn't speak for a while. Until Daryl felt a bit bad and said: "Are you mad now?"  
"No. You need to do a lot more than that."  
"We are nearly there. Be quiet now."  
"Okay love. I will have your back. Do I get another kiss?"  
"Yeah."  
Daryl kissed his man and said: "Be careful."  
"You, too my hunterboy."  
Then they stepped out of the woods, into the city and already saw some walkers down there.

* * *

 

Both of them killed walkers while they entered the city and always made sure the other was still alive and secure. They walked around there for a while and entered some buildings but couldn't find anybody. So they went further until they left the city on the other side and had to walk over some fields back into the next forest.Daryl stopped and looked over his shoulder if Aaron was alright and he saw some blood on his face, so he waited for him and then pulled a rag out of his backpocket and started to clean Aaron's face and made sure he wasn't hurt.  
"Dar' stop fuzzing over me. I'm alright."  
"Yeah. Just..okay."  
"Babe, those were only some walkers and there was no danger at all."  
Daryl nodded and pecked Aaron's lips. "I know. Just needed to make sure."  
Aaron took the rag from Daryl's hands and then started to clean him, his other hand lingering on his cheek. "We are alright. Come, lets go and find a place to stay for the night."  
He grabbed Daryl's hand and they walked towards the lake they had both agreed on, was the best spot to spent the night at.  
Daryl played with Aaron's fingers while they were walking and then he whispered: "Aar', hm is there a reason we had no sex for some days?"  
Aaron looked at him. "No. Why do you think that?"  
"I don't know. It just felt a bit weird that you didn't want me to touch you yesterday."  
"Oh I was tired Daryl. Nothin' else."  
"So...I am not..boring?"  
Aaron stopped walking and took Daryl's face in his hands. "Angel, never ever think that. You are far from boring. Why do I have the feeling I told you that last week, already. I love you and hell, I would have sex with you all the time but we do need our energy. Imagine us being super exhausted and with aching muscles and all. Wouldn't be the best idea, right? Come here." Aaron hugged him and then started kissing Daryl. The hunter relaxed in his arms and soon grabbed Aaron by his waist, pushing their bodys together.  
"Shit, Dar' stop", Aaron moaned when Daryl had started to push his hands inside the back of his pants.  
"I want you. I need you."  
"Oh Baby, later. Okay? Let's go to that lake first before it is too dark."  
"Alright. Fuck, my love, what did you do to me? You turned me into a needy and horny man."  
Both chuckled. "What can I say? I like my man horny and needy. And I like them to want me."  
With that Aaron turned around and Daryl adjusted his cock in his pants and started to follow his man. Watching his ass. Literally.

* * *

 

After they had set up the tent for the night and had made a fire, they sat next to each other, leaning against a tree and sharing some beef jerky and a can of pinapples.  
The sun was getting down and everything was tainted in red and orange. Aaron sighed and pecked Daryl's cheek. "This is beautiful, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. I always liked watching the sun go down when I was young."  
"Yeah or up. Sometimes I set my alarm too before the sunrise and then watched it."  
Aaron stood up and pulled Daryl to his feet. "Come on big ol' softy, I bet you never bathed naked in an orange see."  
"Oh I did and I am not bathing with you. Who knows if there aren't walkers in the water."  
"They are called Walkers. Not Swimmers."  
"Aaron...we have seen it. They can live in the water and pull you down. So, no."  
Aaron pouted and nodded. "Okay."  
"Aww." Daryl smirked and hugged Aaron from behind, placing kisses on his shoulder until they continued to watch the sky getting dark. Aaron had grabbed his hands, that were resting on Aaron's stomach and leaned closer to his chest. Daryl moved his head and started nibbling on Aaron's ear and freeing his hands to move them up to the first button on his shirt. Daryl slowly opened every button and then his hands roamed over Aaron's stomach, slightly brushing over his belly button, knowing that it was one of Aaron's sensitive spots. Daryl was now kissing and sucking on Aaron's neck, knowing he would leave marks. Aaron stretched and grabbed into his hair and for one of his hands, leading it down to his pants. "No", Daryl said and moved his hands back up pinching Aaron's nipple, which made him moan loudly.  
"Please, Daryl."  
"Please what?"  
"I want you."  
"Hmm. Good." Daryl was so turned on that he wasn't even nervous anymore. He just wanted to feel Aaron and he wanted to be inside of him. He did not care for anything else.  
Daryl opened Aaron's pants and undressed him, then turned him around and kissed him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the tree. He grinned when he remembered Aaron's "Fucking up against a tree" kink.  
"Dar`?"  
Aaron was wondering what Daryl was doing and he was nervous. He didn't bring lube.  
"Look at the tree, spread your legs and lean down."  
Daryl grabbed into his backpack and pulled out the bottle of lube and went back to aaron and started kissing his neck, then brushing his finger over his back entrance.  
"Fuck, Dar'."  
"Shh. We will come to that."  
Aaron moaned, when Daryl pushed his finger in, which was lubed.  
"Did you bring lube?"  
"Yeah."  
Daryl leaned over Aaron's back and kissed him. "Didn't wanna hurt you."  
"This is so hot."  
When he had opened Aaron up enough, he stripped his shirt off and pulled his pants down and turned Aaron around, lifting him up on his arms and then letting him down, to sit on his cock. Aaron steadied himself by crossing his legs and arms behind Daryl's back. When Daryl was completely inside, he kissed the other man and then leaned them against the tree and started to move in and out. "Harder", Aaron moaned and leaned back, lifting his hands up and grabbed for the little branch over him. He knew when Daryl was going harder now, he would probably have a bloody back afterwards but he didn't care.  
Daryl looked at him, waiting for a moment and then pushed in harder and faster, moaning himself and Aaron closed his eyes when Daryl hit his prostate. "Don't change your spot. Fuck..yes..Dar'..yes like this..Oh my god." Daryl did not change the spot but his speed. He was getting rougher every second and Aaron felt his own cock leaking precome.  
Daryl couldn't stop. He couldn't help it but he wanted it like this. Rough and full of anger and yet so much love. And Aaron's face looked so pleasured. He just couldn't slow down.  
He looked down on Aaron's cock, which was leaking precome. He grabbed for it and jerked Aaron. "Fuck, no, don't. I wanna come without that."  
Daryl nodded and slowed a bit down, before he was coming too early.  
"Let me down."  
Daryl let go of Aaron and he turned around, spreading his legs and leaning down, presenting his butt and Daryl couldn't help and give it a slap. He smirked, when Aaron let out some aroused sounds.  
"You like that?"  
"Yes."  
Daryl hit the other assckeek and Aaron moaned. Daryl shook his head. Then he pushed back in and he had the feeling Aaron couldn't stop moaning when he moved. And he couldn't stop saying his name or "Oh my god" and Daryl knew he was close and so he got rougher again and felt his own release coming close. Right before Aaron groaned out loud and mumbled: "Fuck."  
Shooting his cum all over the ground. When Daryl saw that he went over the edge too. Before pulling out he leaned over and kissed Aaron's back and gently rubbed his hands over his hips. Then pulled out and Aaron turned around, pressing himself against him and kissed him, his hands in Daryl's hair. When he broke the kiss he mumbled: "That was amazing."  
Daryl smirked. "Yes it was."  
Aaron let go of Daryl and then started to search for his clothes that were spread all over the place. Daryl watched him walk away to grab his pants and he saw streams on Aaron's back. That sight made him feel guilty and he got angry at himself for hurting Aaron. He walked over to him, stopping him from putting on a shirt and turned him so he could see him better in the little light of the fire. "Dar'? What are you doing?"  
"I hurt you."  
Daryl's fingers gently stroke over the red and bloody flesh, making sure there was no dirt in the wounds.  
"No you didn't. Hey, it was my idea to lean back into the tree."  
"But you are bleeding."  
"I don't feel it. It's alright Baby."  
Aaron turned around and snaked his arms around Daryl's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. For a moment Daryl didn't renturn the hug, but then leaned in and whispered: "Sorry."  
"Oh no. Don't apologize. It was fucking amazing. You can do that again."  
"Hmm. But now let us crawl into that tiny tent and sleep."  
"Yeah."  
They moved into the tent and Daryl spooned Aaron, kissing the back of his head and intertwined their fingers. "I love you", he mumbled.  
"I know and I do love you. Don't worry okay. I am not hurt. See them as lovemarks or something."  
"Lovemarks?"  
"Yeah. You claimed me. Simple is that. And I liked it."  
"I don't get you. You are so nice and kind and gentle and then you like being spanked and fucked hard."  
"Well, you look all kinds of dangerous and if anybody would know what a cuddlemonster you are, they would not believe it. But you are very soft on the inside. My little dangerous fluffball."  
"Stop it. You are getting silly again."  
Aaron chuckled and pressed himself closer to Daryl. "I feel safe here. This is my spot. Right in your arms."  
"And back to cheesy." Daryl smiled and kissed Aaron's neck. "It feels good to have you in my arms."  
For a while they just cuddled and didn't speak, until Aaron turned around a bit and looked at Daryl. He could only see the outlines of Daryl's figure behind him.  
"You know, when I first saw your group and started to observe you and tried to figure out if you were good enough for my town, I saw how Rick looked at you. You know he is really worried about you and loves you, right? For some reason I think you and Michonne and Carol mean everything to him. You are his family and he would do anything to preotect you. When you captured me I thought..Well I thought he was going to kill me. What changed his mind?"  
Daryl pressed his lips to Aaron's temple. "You kissing Eric."  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah. He saw that you are a good man and protect the people you love. He was very impressed by you tellin' him he had to shoot you to keep you away from Eric."  
"I saw you that day. I saw how nervous you got when Rick made me eat that sauce. That he did not trust anybody. Did you ever hold him back?"  
"Yes. Yes I did and I would always do so. Not for the others but for himself. You know he is a good man that was pushed into a world which was already falling apart. Rick was in coma when the ourbreak came and woke up to a ghost city with zombies everywhere. He thought he had lost his family, then found them again. Then he lost his wife while she gave birth to judy and we lost so many good people. Hershel, Beth, Lori and Rick had to kill Shane. Even so it was Carl pulling the trigger. We lost Andrea and Dale and kids. We lost many kids, too. Rick couldn't take it anymore and we got separated and I only found Rick, Carl and Michonne when some idiots I walked with for a while, started to punch them and one wanted to rape Carl, so I stepped in, telling them to kill me first and then...Rick went all crazy to protect us all, he ripped the throat of their leader out with his teeth. He saved us. But he had to go down a very dark path and he is still not over it. When Morgan arrived I thought we were taking over this town. But Morgan seems to have a good influence on Rick. And yes, we love each other like brothers. Told you that."  
"I know. I am just glad that he didn't kill me. I wouldn't be able to feel this now."  
"What?"  
"Loved? Because you really love me. You make me happy Daryl. Now I just wish for a normal life. Not one where I have to be afraid to lose you any second."  
"You will not lose me. Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah." Aaron moved to his side, so he was looking at Daryl. Pecked his lips and waited for him to speak.  
"When did you fall for me?"  
Aaron took his time answering that. He knew when he fell for him and if he now tells him, that would probably sound weird. He had thought about that himself and had thought about Eric telling him that Daryl had a crush on him. And even so he would like to deny it but he had fallen for him right away. He had observed them for days and there was just something so beautiful about Daryl being protective and yet so weak. He had seen him cry and hurt himself to cope with all the pain bottled u inside. He had seen Carol kissing his forehead like she wanted to protect him and being a big sister to him.  
"Aaron?"  
"The second I saw you. I fell for you right away but was of course with Eric, so I denied it and then told myself it was nothing. Until Eric told me that you seem to have a crush on me."  
"You are the first person that ever told me "I love you" and the first I said it to."  
Aaron pressed his lips to Daryl's forehead. "That's sad because you are wonderful Daryl Dixon."  
"Thanks. You are too."  
"And now my hunter, we should try to catch an hour of sleep and then search for new people."  
"Okay. But for that you need to stop playing with my hair and stroke my neck."  
Aaron snickered. "Do you like that?"  
"Hmm. Hmm."  
"Okay. I'll stop. Good Night my grumpy cuddlemonster."  
"I'm not grumpy, kinky Plushie."  
"Yes you are. And I love it. Sleep well my Prince."  
Daryl snickered. "I'm no prince. Good Night, Princess."  
Aaron slapped Daryl's chest and then kissed him. "Would my Prince give me a real good night kiss? Like one of those time stopping ones?"  
"Your Prince tries."  
So Daryl kissed Aaron, first slow and just with lips, then he pecked Aaron's chin, knowing he liked it and then went back to kissing his lips, slowly tugging at the button lip and then openeing his mouth, to let his tongue glide over Aaron's mouth. He felt Aaron's hands pulling on his hair and he broke the kiss, pecked his lips and forehead.  
"Good enough?"  
"Hmm. Yes."  
"Good Princess, now sleep. Your Prince is tired."  
Daryl wasn't tired but he knew if they would kiss more they would both be hard again and would have sex again and he couldn't do that with Aaron being hurt. In the daylight he really need to see his back again. No sex before he wasn't healed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before the last one.  
> I will ot write the whole wolves scene and I won't write more chapters.  
> There will be dead ends, open questions but Daaron will be complete. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm kind of having a weird thing that's a block. But instead of writing I am now drawing every day, so I am sorry. There won't be new stories anytime soon either.

Well, so much to that plan, because he was woken up by a naked body straddling him, mumbling: "Wake up, Daryl. Wake up Sexy."  
Daryl groaned. "Wanna sleep."  
"With me?"  
Daryl snorted. "You're unbelieveable."  
"I know, right? I am hot and sexy and you want me."  
Daryl laughed and opened his eyes, watching Aaron sitting on top of him, his hard on clearly visible and his eyes full of lust and a smirk on his face that was created by the devil himself. "Stop looking so hot you lil' shit"; Daryl spit.  
"Oh come on, you like it, I can feel that."  
"That's a morning wood you idiot. Men do have that in the morning."  
"What? So you did not dream of me?"  
"No. I actually was with someone else."  
Aaron crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look angry but when Daryl placed his hands on his hips, he looked satisfied instead and leaned down to kiss his hunter. Aaron had not slept at all. He kept thinking about what had happened last night and that Daryl was so hot looking and he liked the way he had thought about everything, even the lube and that he was worried. He just simply loved everything and then he got hard when he thought of Daryl on top of him. And now he tried to get that.  
"Thinking about someone else, huh?"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Who said it was a man?"  
Then Daryl smiled and snaked his arms around Aaron, pulling him down to kiss. "Please, Daryl", Aaron moaned inbetween their kiss.  
"Please, what?"  
"Fuck me."  
"Geez, we need to work on your vocabulary. You sound like a drunken sailor."  
"Oh fuck you." Aaron moved away from Daryl and was putting his pants back on and Daryl watched him leave the tent and chuckled. He knew Aaron would come back in less then 5 minutes and try his luck again. Daryl got rid of his pants and waited for Aaron, who came back seconds later and placed himself next to Daryl.  
"You lost your pants."  
"You should lose yours, too."  
Daryl didn't need to tell him that twice. Aaron stripped his pants off and straddled Daryl again, immedately going over to touching him, playing with his nipples and he blushed, when he leaned down and whispered: "I need you on top of me."  
"Then open yourself up and turn around."  
Aaron bit his lip and grabbed for the lube, opening himself up for Daryl, while Daryl's hands roamed over his body. touching every sensitive spot, making Aaron shiver, when he brushed his thumb over his belly button, then his armpits and then his nipples. "God, you are hot when you open yourself up."  
They looked at each other and Aaron leaned down to kiss Daryl. Then moved and laid down on his stomach. Daryl lubed himself up and then moved over Aaron, his arms tucked under Aaron's body, his chest flush to Aaron's back and then he pushed in. "That what you want?"  
"Yes. Hard and rough please."  
With a little headshake Daryl thrusted hard and rough and moved his hands under Aaron's body, so he could play with his nipples. Aaron was a mess, he sounded like he was dying and his breath was completely out of control and when he started to bite into Daryl's arm, Daryl bit into his shoulder and sucked on his skin. "You are so good.", Aaron moaned and Daryl moved out of Aaron.  
"Hey..hey..no..don't stop..fuck what are you doing?"  
Daryl smirked and Aaron turned around to watch him. Daryl grabbed for Aaron's legs and put them on his shoulders, then leaned down and pushed back into Aaron. Who now looked like a little ball. Daryl moved in and out, having the feeling he was deeper inside of him, than ever before. Aaron couldn't say anything, he was feeling like he was on ecstasy or any other drug that made him feel high. His man was incredible and god those shoulders will be his new favorite thing and this position the death of him. Daryl again, managed to hit the living shit out of his prostate and he was going to burst any second, but he couldn't tell Daryl to slow down, he didn't want him to slow down.  
The hunter leaned down kissing Aaron and Aaron grabbed for his own cock, stroking it, to stop it from throbbing so much. When Daryl smirked and speed up even more Aaron nearly screamed, when Daryl hadn't held a hand over his mouth.  
"Don't want to attract walkers with your screaming."  
"Fuck. Fuck..Daryl."  
"I thought that's what we are doing. Huh? Will you please come for me now and then suck my dick like the good boy you are?" Daryl smirked, when Aaron's eyes rolled back into his skull and he came, with a moan that came deep down from his throat.  
Daryl moved slower, waiting for Aaron to come back from his high and then pulled out. He saw all the cum on Aaron's stomach and leaned down, licking it away. "Oh fuck. You are going to be the death of my Daryl. Fuck, Babe...You like my cum?"  
"Yeah."  
Then he laid himself on his back. "Now put your mouth to work."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Aaron pecked Daryl's lips and then knelt next to Daryl, sucking at his balls and then giving him the blow job he asked for. He felt Daryl's hand on his butt and was surprised when Daryl pushed a finger into him. "Stop. Daryl. We don't have time for a second round."  
"Yeah but I will make you hot all day. Until you are so hard in the evening that you beg me to give you release."  
"Fuck. Fuck. Stop. You are far too good with your dirty talk."  
"And you are not good at sucking dick my friend. Go back to work."  
Daryl smirked and pulled his finger out of Aaron, slapping his ass, which made Aaron gag on his cock. Aaron played with his balls and started humming around his cock. One of Daryl's hands moved to his boyfriends head, pushing it down on his erection. He loved to see that beautiful face of his man, pleasured by what he did to him and what Aaron was doing now. Aaron really loved giving head and Daryl loved watching him do so. Daryl felt his release coming and pushed into Aaron's mouth, shooting his sperm deep into Aaron's throat.  
When his orgasm was over, Aaron looked at him, licking his lips and sweat on his whole body. And Daryl had to admit, he liked that sight. He liked the person he was around Aaron and he loved that Aaron was a little kinky bastard that made him do a lot of things he would have never thought of. If they hadn't had a mission, he would just make him horny again, fuck him again and would not stop until Aaron begged him to. But sadly they had to leave. Daryl put himself into a sitting position and kissed Aaron. "Oh Aaron", he leaned his head against Aaron's shoulder. "I wish we could stay like this. I love the things we do and the way it feels. As if I am important and I make you feel good."  
"Lord yes you do. I swear you are very skilled and I would want you to go down on me a whole day."  
"Hmm..Yeah and I love when you suck me."  
"But we have to go."  
"Sadly, yes."  
"Come on then hot stuff. You can make me horny all day and release me in our bed tonight or in the shower." Aaron winked and started to put his clothes back on. Daryl did the same and in thoughts he was already at home, planning what he would do to his naughty man.

* * *

 

They would not walk the same way back they came but would walk along the lake for a while, then throught he forest entering the next city and looking for people on their way through. Or signs of them. But Daryl hadn't much hope that they would find anybody. They didn't want to go the whole way back to Terminus because it would take them weeks and they simply couldn't stay away from the group that long. They made one little break before they entered the city and shared some water and kissed. Telling each other to be careful and run if anything happens and not wait for the other. That's what they always did when they knew they would face walkers. Daryl kissed Aaron a second time, not wanting to let go of him.  
It was Aaron, who stepped into town first, Daryl following him and having his back.  
He turned around and whispered: "Where are the walkers?"  
"I don't know. Don't go further. Let's go around it. Somethin' is wrong."  
Aaron nodded and let Daryl lead again, who chose a little path around the little town. Sometimes stopping to listen but he didn't hear anything. Until they heard walkers and Daryl looked around, seeing three of them on the street and some more around the corner.  
"Remember the day with that truck and the trap? This looks like it", Aaron mumbled.  
"Yeah it does. Be careful."  
Daryl looked at Aaron before shooting one of the walkers. Then he hid again and waited and when nothing happened he shot the second and the third. Then he ran towards the dead bodies and collected his arrows.  
He moved back behind the corner of the house and looked at Aaron. "We should go around it. Something is wrong here. This looks like the wolves are here or were here."  
Aaron nodded and moved back from where they came from.  
After a while Daryl pointed at a building with a graffiti "W" on it. He moved into the direction of it, making sure no one was watching him and moved to one of the windows but he couldn't see or hear anything.  
It took them an awful lot of time to move around that town, now and then cheking some buildings until they found one where people were talking to each other and it damn much sounded like a "war-meeting" as Rick called them. They were making plans on how to get into Alexandria and when Daryl and Aaron heard that they went straight into the forest, and ran back to Alexandria. Only stopping once in the middle of the forest to drink something and eat a bit of the beef jerky. Aaron leaned against Daryl and rested his head on his shoulder. He knew the day wasn't ending like he had planned to. He had prepared something and now they were far more important things to do than his plan. After some minutes he felt Daryl's hands on his head, gently stroking through his hair and kissing his temple. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. We need to go. The town has to be prepared. Did you hear what they plan?"  
"No. Not much."  
"Okay."  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make you horny like I promised. There's no time for that."  
"Oh Baby, it's alright. You can make me horny later."  
Daryl chuckled and kissed Aaron's lips and then grabbed his hands, while walking towards Alexandria. They would arrive shortly after nightfall.

* * *

 

As soon as they were inside the gates they both searched for Rick and Michonne and told them what they heard and saw. Rick looked alarmed.  
"How many were they?"  
"Can't tell. Maybe ten or 12 or more. I couldn't see them and we had to get out of there."  
"Alright. And Did you hear anything what they planned?"  
"Not really but they were talking about tomorrow night so I guess we should be prepared."  
Aaron kept stroking Daryl's hand, while the hunter was talking to Rick. Daryl knew Aaron was getting nervous because there was going to be a fight soon.  
Daryl opened his arms and Aaron leaned in, which made Rick smile at them and pat their shoulders. "You two go home, have some rest. Good you heard that and I am glad you are back in one piece."  
Both nodded and just when Daryl wanted to turn around, Rick said: "Oh Aaron, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"  
"Uhm sure? Dar' wait for me outside. It won't take long."  
The hunter nodded and went outside to wait on the porch.  
Rick waited until the door was closed and then whispered: "Everything is in place. It was a nice idea you had and I think he is going to be overwhelmed. As far as I know him he will try to run away. He does not know how to handle all the love."  
"Oh he can handle. Believe me, he is better at that than you think."  
Rick laughed. "Let me guess, he is a great cuddler and loves kissing and says the sweetest things."  
"Yeah."  
"Just what I thought. I am glad he has someone to share it with. Now go."  
Aaron nodded. "Thanks for helping me."  
"Anytime. He's my brother and I would do anything for him."  
Aaron nodded and left, grabbing Daryl's hand as soon as he was outside and then they walked down the street to their house. Before they entered, Aaron pulled Daryl to him and kissed him. "Welcome home my angel."  
Then he opened the door and let Daryl step in. Wondering what Aaron had on his mind, he looked around and gasped. Above the fireplace were new pictures. Those that Aaron had made of the group and them. And the one with Judy. There was a little miniature motorcycle on the shelf. He noticed that there were several drawings from Judith on their fridge and all pictures of Eric were gone. He looked back at Aaron, who was still standing at the door, smiling and Daryl went over there, kissing him. "Thanks."  
Aaron pointed to the doorbell and the nametag. It said "Daryl and Aaron". Daryl looked at it for a while and when his gaze felt back on Aaron's face, he had tears in his eyes. "Who did this?"  
"I had the group do it while we were gone. I figured that you needed a home to always come back to. No matter what happens in the future, this will always be our home, the first one. Whatever happens, I want you to have a place, a house, with good memories. Memories of us, your family, your friends. I know it is not the same as if you were a kid but I can try to give you happy days from now on. I will try to make you happy Daryl. And this..this is your home."  
Daryl shook his head. "No. It's not."  
"Not? But.."  
"No idiot. YOU are my home. I'll go where you go. I don't need a roof over my head to feel at peace. I just need you."  
Aaron chuckled and then laughed, remembering the conversation of him and Rick.  
"What the fuck are you laughin' about now?"  
"Just...Rick thought you might be so overwhelmed that you would run away. Told him you are really good at all the love things. Now you say romantic things like that and I just wanna melt and tell Rick what you said."  
"Ha! Does my officer think I don't have a heart?"  
"I think he does know you have one just not how to use it. But I do. I do know that you use it. Very wise and very well. Now come on..I have some more stuff for you."  
"More? But that's all I asked for. Pictures."  
"Well...You are my boyfriend and I love you and that's why you get more than you asked for."  
"Ohho. Sex?"  
Aaron laughed. "No Babe. No sex. At least not now. You didn't make me horny like you promised to."  
"I can change that."  
"I would not doubt that."  
Aaron pulls Daryl inside, showing him a hook to hang his crossbow. Then he moved him to the garage, which was redecorated and Glenn had found another damaged bike outside and placed it in there, so Daryl could built a second one.  
"Woooah. Another bike?"  
"It's damaged but Glenn told me some days back he had found it on a run and if he should drive out to get it, so you could built a second one in case the other gets damaged or if someone else wants a bike."  
"Great. I love working on them."  
"Yep. That's why I agreed on bringing it in."  
Slowly Aaron moved upstairs into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Daryl's clothes, which weren't that many, were now next to Aaron's and on Daryl's side of the bed rested a frame with a picture of Aaron, and Aaron had one with Daryl.  
"I love you", Daryl said, pulling Aaron closer.  
"Love you too. Now you can bring stuff home that you like. As you know I like antiques and licence plates. Maybe you enjoy something else. So bring it home when you see something on our runs. Okay?"  
"Maybe a stuffed Squirrel."  
"No dead animals."  
Daryl pouted but then kissed the handsome man in front of him, slightly nibbling on his lower lip.  
"How about a shower?", Daryl asked.  
"Sounds good to me."  
They undressed and walked over to the bathroom hand in hand and Daryl leading the way. Aaron was staring at the muscles moving underneath the skin on Daryl's back. Making the demons on his back look as if they were moving. He reached out a hand, when Daryl put on the water and touched the shoulderblade. "You know, you have demons on your back but you have are an angel on the inside. You are strong and a fighter but an even greater lover. You are everything Daryl. You are my everything. You may have some dirt on your halo and you might have some flaws but I really love you the way you are." Daryl turned around, grabbing for Aaron's hands and kissed his wrists. "And I love you Aaron. Thanks for taking me as I am. For dealing with me. And most important for loving me."  
Daryl snaked his arms around Aaron and lifted him up, to place him under the warm spray of the shower and then suited himself behind him, starting to wash him with shower gel. Taking extra care of Aaron's nipples. He had promised to make him horny. And he was going to do exactly that. All what's left of the day and the whole night. Until Aaron was begging him to stop.  
Daryl Dixon was enjoying this very much. And Daryl Dixon, he now knew for sure, was in love and 200% gay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.  
> I am sorry.
> 
> The song mentoned later is "Apologize" by The Last Vegas.

After their shower Daryl had put on clothes and Aaron was complaining that he had made him horny and then just put on clothes instead of having sex. Daryl had to admit it wasn't easy to keep his hands from him but he had promised to make him beg. Aaron was only wearing plaid shorts and was fixing them some food while Daryl headed to Carol's, talking to her about Aaron and making her give him two can's of coke.   
"So, you and him, this is serious."  
"Yes."  
They were sitting on the little bench in the back of Carol's house and she smiled at him. "I am glad. He is a great guy. So how's that all going for you?"  
"Good. Actually I really like it."  
"I'm proud Daryl. I never thought you would get over yourself. You deserve to be happy and I can see that you are."  
Daryl nodded and took her hand in his. "Thank you. You've done a lot for me. And you always took me as I am. Even when I lashed at you. You're a smart women and I think without you..if you hadn't take care of me back at the farm or encouraging me everytime you could, I wouldn't..I just simply would be the old Dar'. You and the group, including dead members of it, made me the way I am now. Aaron just was the person I felt something for for the first time. More than friendship...He..you know..I saw him and wanted to be with him. He makes me happy. I never thought that I would ever say that I am happy, but I am. Carol..this is all so new and still it feels like it has always been that way. I miss him in every second he is not with me.."  
Carol stroked Daryl's head and curled her fingers in the dark hair. "I always told you that you are a good man and that you are worth everything and you deserve the very best. You are allowed to be happy, Daryl. Pookie...you are wonderful and it's time to leave the past behind. None of us can go back. No matter what happens to the world, enjoy the days we have. We don't know what's coming and we don't know when our time ends but we can make the best of it. So go home to your man and be with him."  
Daryl nodded and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Ma'am."  
Carol giggled and waved at him, when Daryl left her house, heading for his new home.

When he entered Aaron was in the kitchen, singing and wiggling his hips and still cooking and Daryl smiled and closed the door as quiet as possible and just stood and watched his beautiful boyfriend and listened to him sing. It was worth watching. Especially that little ass shaking he was doing. Daryl listened to what Aaron was singing and he recognized that song from his past. Aaron was just singing the lines: "You're the one that turns my darkness into light  
When I string you along  
You always were so strong  
You opened up my eyes  
I used to be so blind  
But I want you to know  
That no matter how this goes  
Are you listening?"  
And Daryl moved closer and whispered: "Yes I am."  
"HOLY CHRIST DARYL...You scared me. Dammit Baby. Stop walking like a freaking cat."  
"I'm sorry but I liked what I heard and saw and I most certainly love that ass shaking."  
He placed his hands on Aaron's hips and pressed his fingers into his skin. Kissing his neck. "Yeah I can feel that", Aaron replied and started wiggling his hips and rubbed himself on Daryl, his butt stroking against the half hard cock in his pants. "How long until the food is done?"  
"It's done now. We can eat."  
"Okay." Daryl turned around, leaving a muttering Aaron behind. He sat down at the table and waited for Aaron to join him with the stew. They sat in silence for a while, eating and just looking at each other, when suddenly Aaron dropped his spoon and said: "You know what..I wanna eat something else. I need more protein."  
Daryl looked at him confused and when it dawned on him what his boyfriend was telling him, he started to laugh and replied: "No. Sit. Eat and then we do the dishes and maybe in the morning you can have some proteins. For now I have other plans."  
"Oh fuck you. I want you inside my mouth."  
"No. Sorry. Not in the mood." Daryl nearly died inside from the laughter he was holding back when he looked at Aaron. He was pouting, his arms crossed in front of his chest, still wearing only his boxers, which looked strangely deformed with the tent it was building. Daryl stood up and snaked his arms around his boyfriend. "You are cute when you are begging like that. Keep on doing it, maybe I give you what you want. By the way..you certainly look like my boytoy when you are running around naked while I am dressed. Ready to please, huh?"  
"Oh fuck you, you are an asshole." Aaron tried to get away from Daryl, but latter grabbed for his chin and then kissed him, pushing him forward to the couch, then sitting down and pulling Aaron on his lap. Aaron moaned, waiting for Daryl to touch him but latter did not do anything. Only kissing and digging his fingers into Aaron's waist.  
"Please, Daryl."  
"What?"  
"I wanna come."  
"Alright. How about we finish everything up down here and then we go to the bedroom. See what I can do for you."  
Aaron frowned. "Can't we just go now?"  
"No. Sorry."  
"Fuck you."  
"I'd rather let you fuck me." At that Aaron's face lit up and he hurried to put the food in the fridge and started to pour water in the sink to do the dishes.  
"Hurry up. I'm gonna wait for you upstairs."  
"Heeeeey. You could help you know?"  
"Sorry but you have to do this on your own..Oh and you better not touch yourself. If you do I won't touch you for the next three days."  
Aaron shook his head. "You are unbelieveable..Some days back you were a virgin and now you are some cocky bastard. But hell, I like it."  
Daryl smirked and took the coke and took it with upstairs.   
He had to admit by now he was horny himself and wanted to feel his beautiful man. He undressed and waited for Aaron to come upstairs too. He heard him minutes later, taking two steps at once and then entering the bedroom, jumping on the bed and straddling Daryl.  
"I'm ready. Everything is cleaned and now I wanna be fucked."  
Daryl snickered and pulled Aaron down for a kiss. "Take of your shorts sweetheart."  
Aaron nodded and stood up, taking his shorts off and then placed himself next to Daryl. "I love you"; he whispered into Daryl's ear and licked along his ear and then trailed down until he could lick over Daryl's nipple. "Stop. Babe, I need to show you something."  
He kissed Aaron, while placing him in the middle of the bed, then turning his back on him, presenting his ass to his man. Sighing loud when he heard Aaron suck in his breath and then moan, feeling his hands roaming over his body and moving closer. "Daryl...that's..Baby you look good. Oh god."  
Daryl looked over his shoulder. "I heard you like your man to wear those."  
"Did you talk to Eric?"  
"Yes. I asked him a bit about things he wouldn't do and this was one of them. So I got Glenn to get me one. You like it?"  
"Like? You jokin that plug looks so beautiful in your ass." Aaron moved his fingers over the black shimmering plug and Daryl moaned. Aaron moved the plug in and out of Daryl. He couldn't believe that his man had done this for him. He pulled it out and replaced it with his tongue. Forgetting his hard on for a moment, getting lost in tasting and feeling Daryl. He stopped rimming him and pushed a finger into him, kissing his ass cheek. "I love you. You are perfect."  
"I love you, too. Stop. I wanna ride you. Let me ride you. I need you inside of me. Been wearing that plug since we showered."  
"Yes, oh god", Aaron moaned without Daryl even touching him but the thought alone of feeling him soon was overwhelming and he grabbed for the lube to lube himself up and then Daryl sat down. When he felt Aaron inside his body he looked over his shoulder and Aaron looked back at him, pupils blown to black and he moved. "Fuck Dar', you are so hot." Aaron's hands were resting on Daryl's waist and digging into his flesh. They both were moaning heavy after minutes and Aaron moved so he could snake his arms around Daryl. "Stop Baby. I don't wanna come so soon."  
He pulled Daryl back, so his back was flush to his chest and he made him bent his knees. Both moved their head so they could kiss and Aaron grabbed Daryl's cock, stroking him. "No, Aaron. I wanna come inside of you."  
"Then open me up my love."   
That's what Daryl did and he even dared to flick his tongue over Aaron's entrance and then blow against it which made Aaron arch his back up. He did it again and thought it didn't even taste weird, so he kept licking and Aaron moaned. Daryl grabbed the lube and let it drop on his fingers, then started to rub against Aaron and slowly pushed in, working him open.  
When he was opened enough he lubed himself up, looking down and meeting Aaron's eyes and while kissing him he pushed in.  
"Let me rest my legs on your shoulder like this morning."  
"You like that?"  
"Yes. Your shoulders are the perfect leg rest."  
Daryl did what he as asked for, biting his lip, when Aaron grabbed his arms. Before he started to move he leaned down for a kiss, rested his forehead on his boyfriend's and whispered: "You are so perfect. You look so good with your beard and those blue eyes. I love you, Aaron. I love you so much."  
Aaron smiled and pecked Daryl's lips. "I love you, too my perfect redneck-angel. I love the feeling to have you inside of me and I can't believe you talked to Eric about me but now move. We talk later."  
Daryl moved slowly, enjoying his time with Aaron, enjoying what they were having, knowing that maybe tomorrow everything will end. It is hard to be really happy and relaxed when death is knocking on your door all the time. Carol was right, they had to make the best of it.  
He crashed his lips to Aaron's, who had slung his arms around his neck and grabbed into his hair, when Daryl thrusted harder and faster.   
Soon both of them came, Daryl deep inside of Aaron and Aaron between their bodies and without his dick being touched. They stayed like this for a second longer and then Daryl pulled out, grabbed a towel he had placed next to the bed and cleaned them both up. Even cleaned Aaron and then grabbed into the nightstand and smiled at Aaron, when he presented the blue plug he was holding in his hand. Then he pushed it into Aaron, to keep him open and then looked at Aaron. "you look great like this."  
"Come, let me place yours."  
So Daryl let Aaron put the plug back in his butt and then they cuddled with each other. "You are unbelieveable Mr. Dixon."  
"Why? Just because I am a fast learner and asked for advice?"  
"Yeah. You know when we met I never thought..well I wished you would have crazy rough sex with me but then when I got to know you better I knew you were very sensible and hated to be touched..I never thought you would open up so much. Even asking others for advice, getting Glenn to search for plugs and all..."  
Daryl sighed and looked to the ceiling for a moment. "Aaron, I love you and I have never been in a relationship and we don't know how much time we have and I promised you to make you happy no matter what. I enjoy what we do and you make me better and you make me open up. It's all because of you. And make Glenn search for plugs? He told me he saw a shop with sex toys the other day and was thinking about getting handcuffs for him and Maggie. So I told him he could get me new lube and plugs and he nodded and told me that he liked plugs on girls too. So it was nothing but a grown up men discussion. I was ashamed of myself for a very long time. Ashamed that someone saw who I am. I hid my sexuality for all of my life, afraid my brother or my Dad would kill me. Thats over now. Everyone accepts us and it was just natural for me to talk to Eric. He is still your best friend and I like him. And we ran into each other the other day and we talked. Aaron, I love you and that's not going to change but I wanna make the best of every minute we have. Because tomorrow..we know tomorrow we will fight. I can't stand the thought to lose you but we know it can happen, so I am throwing all I have into this...because it may be my last chance to be loved."  
Daryl felt tears in his eyes, when Aaron leaned closer and kissed his forehead, his face a mixture of sadness and love. "I love you Daryl and I am glad you are doing this. But you need to believe that there is a life for us. That we grow old together. We will survive. Gosh I love you and I have never felt so alive. It's as if you pulled me out of an everlasting sleep. Like Sleeping Beauty." Aaron chuckled and Daryl kissed his neck. "Yep. You are my fluffy lil' sleeping beauty with blue eyes and a scruffy face."  
"And you are my dark prince charming kissing me awake."  
They chuckled and Daryl moved, so his head was resting on Aaron's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Aaron was playing with his hair. They fell silent for a while and Daryl had closed his eyes, getting lost in the moment and watched Aaron's hand searching for his, to tangle their fingers into each other.  
"Let's sleep", he mumbled.  
"Yeah."  
"Leave the plug in, so I can fuck you in the morning"; Daryl whispered into Aaron's ear.  
"Good Lord Dar'."  
"Night Plushie."  
"G'night angel."  
Daryl spooned Aaron and they both closed their eyes.

In the middle of the night Daryl woke up with a hard on. He had dreamt of Aaron and him and somehow they had ended up making out on a bike. Well they had no bike in their bedroom but Daryl felt his hand move down to play with Aaron's plug and first Aaron did not react, but after a whie little moans where leaving his mouth and he moved closer to Daryl to get more friction. The hunter kissed his neck and Aaron moved his head to look at Daryl. "Nice way to be woken up", he mumbled and as response he only felt fingers playing with his nipple and lips sucking at his skin. Daryl pushed his erection towards Aaron. "Make love to me Daryl", Aaron whispered and Daryl nodded.   
He removed the plug and pushed in and started to move. It was all slow and lovingly until Aaron asked him to go faster and change their position. Aaron moved and was presenting his butt to Daryl, his arms on the matress and back turned to Daryl.  
When Daryl pushed in, Aaron started to shake his ass and Daryl moaned and just let his man do the work.The feeling of his own plug and Aaron pushing himself onto his cock, made him moan even louder and he felt his release coming, so he grabbed for Aaron's hips and slammed into him and then all the way out and back in. Fucking him rough and not caring for anything but his own release. And Aaron seemed to like it, moaning and grabbing the sheets. When Daryl came, he groaned out the name of his love and then pulled out. Aaron didn't come yet, so he removed his plug and presented himself to Aaron and latter didn't hesitate and pushed in without lube. And Daryl didn't flinch when Aaron moved. The pain weirdly felt good. And when Aaron started to get rough on him Daryl moaned even so he came seconds ago, he could feel something built in his stomach, every time Aaron hit his prostate.  
"Like this Aaron. Yes Baby.." Aarom smirked and went on the way he did, knowing that he could make Daryl come a second time and that was all he wanted. His fingers scratched over Daryl's back, making him hiss and arch his back up but moan even louder. Aaron grabbed around Daryl's chest and played with his nipple, while still pushing in and out of him. Then he pushed his head and upper body to the matress and just like in the morning he pressed his chest to Daryl's back and crossed his arms under him, playing with his nipples while still thrusting in and out of him.  
Daryl was sweaty and moaning and when he moaned. "Think I'm gonna come again". Aaron moved faster, his own release coming closer and closer and when Daryl's hole tightened around him coming with a loud groan, Aaron did too. They were both panting and sweaty and could not move.  
It took them a while to gather back breath and Aaron moved out of Daryl and suited himself next to him, kissing his shoulder.  
"Wow", he said.  
"Yeah."  
"That's a good start for the day. Now let us take a shower and prepare to fight."  
Daryl nodded and both made their way to the bathroom, showering together and barely able to keep their hands from each other. Before they went out to meet with the others, Daryl grabbed Aaron's hand and said: "No matter what happens today. I love you and always will. And I swear if we make it out of this apocalypse alive, I am going to be the happiest man alive because I have you."  
"Aww. Thanks my Angel. I think we are both lucky. Take care of yourself. I will have your back."  
Daryl nodded and kissed Aaron, not wanting to let go, not wanting to leave this house. He was scared.   
Daryl smiled. Weeks back he was scared to be near this man, now he was scared to let go of him. And one thing he knew for sure, that what ever the future might bring, he was in love and someone loved him back. And between all that is wrong with this world, this was the best thing and the most precious thing and he was holding an even more precious human being in his arms. His favorite Plushie, his hot man. His Aaron.  
He had to survive for him.  
And his family.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term Leg-Rest always comes up when my tribe (Macs_Queen and some others) talk about Norman's shoulders. ;) They are perfect, aren't they?
> 
> So this was my "ten chapter- wanted to be a one-shot fic".


End file.
